O Segredo dos Seis Caminhos
by yumie-uchiha
Summary: Mais uma vez Sasuke foi jogado na confusa escuridão de sua vida e levado a crer que talvez nada do que acreditou seja real. Mas logo ele saberia toda a verdade. Mais um vez uma guerra e a provável aniquilação da vida batia as portas de Konoha e do mundo ninja. Mas ela estaria lá para guarda-los, para protege-los. “Nenhuma direção é a correta se você não é o destino final, Hinata."
1. Prólogo

\- Por favor, ojii-san. Só mais uma história! – Os olhos da pequena menina de três anos brilhavam como o luar. O homem virou-se para seu filho, um ano mais velho que a garota, e viu o mesmo desejo estampado em seu rosto mesmo sabendo que ele nunca pediria.

Já havia passado muito da hora das crianças estarem dormindo e com certeza Hiashi comeria seu fígado na manhã seguinte. Mas já que iria levar bronca mesmo, por que não? O mais velho deu-se por vencido, passando a mão de forma desajeitada pelos longos cabelos castanhos, vendo os pequenos sorrirem.

\- O que querem ouvir hoje? – Perguntou já se levantando e indo até uma das estantes da grande biblioteca. – Algo sobre dragões? As aventuras do grande sábio? Talvez a fundação de Konoha? Já está na hora de vocês saberem um pouco sobre história... – Tentou vendo em todas as vezes as crianças negarem as possibilidades.

\- Não, pai. Aquele é que queremos! – Sua cópia em miniatura apontou para um livro se destacou na estante estando colocado de forma errada, como se fosse deixado às pressas. Não encaixado e entrando completamente na fileira assim como os outros, mas quase saltando para fora, caindo. Acho estranho, Hyuugas são conhecidos por sua meticulosa organização.

Pegou o velho volume e analisou-o por alguns instantes. Era grosso e pesado, sem nenhum tipo de inscrição por fora. Quando abriu o livro ele se iluminou - cheio de chakra ancestral – nada bom. Os olhos dos pequenos brilharam e ele sabia que eles não descansariam até ouvirem as palavras contidas nele.

Passou as páginas de forma aleatória até para no único e já conhecido título existente em todo o grande livro e pôs-se a ler:

Antes que o mundo estivesse cheio de ninjas e pessoas poderosas, os deuses criaram dez criaturas para ensinar como viver em harmonia. Pessoas, animais, vegetação, natureza. Tudo deveria viver em paz e por muito tempo eles conseguiram fazer isso. Achando que sua parte havia terminado, os sábios guardiões hibernaram esperando a época em que poderiam ajudar a humanidade novamente.

Estando sozinhos e tendo de guiar a si mesmas, as espécies viraram-se umas contra as outras, começando uma grande guerra que durou anos. O Coelho, achando que poderia sozinho acabar com as brigas roubou o poder dos deuses e prendeu os dez guardiões. Sem ninguém com poderes semelhantes para impedi-lo, ele dizimou milhões e trouxe o caos. Seu pelo antes tão branco ficou permanentemente manchado pelo sangue daqueles que matou.

A Coruja, cansada de todo aquele terror, foi até o Velho, que muito antes já havia ido procurar os guardiões, e juntos planejaram como livrar o mundo da terrível influência do Coelho. Sabiam que seu poder advinha das dez criaturas de onde sugava chakra constantemente e que naquele estágio já não podiam mais matá-lo. Selar seria a única solução.

Após muito procurarem, eles finalmente encontraram o antigo templo. No seu altar havia uma pira que queimava em várias cores e seu fogo derramava-se através de seis caminhos que levavam até as paredes, perdendo-se de vista depois. Estátuas de seis deuses acompanhavam o caminho feito pelo fogo. [O homem pausou a história engasgado, quando volto a narrativa sua voz ganhou um tom ainda mais solene e profundo.] Amaterasu, Tsukiyomi, Susanoo, Jashin, Izanagi e Izanami. Cada um com suas próprias característica e sacrifícios exigidos para que cedessem seu poder.

A Sacerdotisa responsável por aquela bela fundação, avisou aos forasteiros da consequência de usar magia tão antiga, mas eles estavam mais preocupados com as loucuras cada vez mais insanas do Coelho para se importarem consigo mesmos no momento.

O sacrifício foi feito, mas a dívida estava muito longe de ser paga. Juntos, o Velho e a Coruja lutaram contra o enfraquecido Coelho. Mas eles estavam perdendo, ainda não eram fortes o suficiente. Como um último presente para que a humanidade voltasse a ter paz e os dez guardiões caminhassem livres, a Sacerdotisa entrou entre os combatentes e recebeu toda a grande explosão causada pelo inimigo em comum.

Desnorteado e sem o poder extra das feras, o Coelho foi selado dentro da lua. Não sem antes, é claro, prometer que voltaria um dia e se vingaria daqueles que o prenderam.

O Velho a pegou a Sacerdotisa em seus braços e, levando-a até o templo a qual se dedicou a vida toda, a ouviu sussurrar suas últimas palavras e morreu, salvando o mundo da destruição, esperando que um dia o presente que os deuses deram pudessem ser usados para a paz e não em guerras.

E por fim esse se tornou o trabalho eterno do Velho e da Coruja, serem sábios, aguardarem e observarem os tempos para que estejam preparados para quando o Coelho retornar.

Reza a lenda que somente os mais puros de coração possuem o verdadeiro poder. Através de sua bondade eles podem controlar as feras e aflorar o melhor em cada um, trazê-los mais uma vez à humanidade. Por isso que só nascem quando uma guerra está para acontecer. E quando tiver qualquer dúvida se essa história realmente aconteceu é só olhar para o alto. Só alguém tão sublime quanto a lua poderia encontrar o verdadeiro caminho para a paz...

Quando Hizashi leu a última linha, algo em seu interior se apertou de forma estranha. Olhou paras as crianças na sua frente e viu que eles haviam sentido a mesma coisa. Porém antes que pudesse comentar qualquer coisa, uma voz grossa e autoritária de um timbre tão semelhante a sua, fez-se ouvir.

\- Creio que já tenha passado do seu horário Hinata! E você Neji, amanhã começaremos o seu treinamento. Estejam ambos a cinco e meia na área de treinamento já devidamente vestidos e alimentados – Esbravejou enquanto via ambas levantarem-se assustadas e após sussurrarem um breve "hai" seguido de uma grande reverência partirem para seus quartos rapidamente.

\- A quanto tempo está nos ouvindo? – Perguntou Hizashi colocando o livro no lugar ficando de costas para o irmão gêmeo e aproveitando para limpar disfarçadamente o suor frio que se acumulou em sua testa.

\- Desde que subiram. Não quis atrapalhar a história então esperei você terminar. – Comentou monótono – Sentiu a mesma coisa que eu?

– S-sim, mas não acho que seja possível. Acabamos de sair de uma guerra. Não faria sentido logo... – Sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida quando ouviram o pio de uma coruja que estava estrategicamente pousada na janela – Por Kami-sama, se realmente um de nossos filhos é um deles Hiashi, o mundo está por um fio.

– Não se acharmos os outros da profecia antes... Aliás, por que pulou a parte sobre os caminhos do templo?

– Ele ainda são muito novos. Deixe-os aproveitar. Os sacrifícios são duros demais pra qualquer pessoa. Não são todos que conseguem atravessa-lo, ainda mais sem uma Sacerdotisa. O grande Hashirama não conseguiu em sua vez e ele ainda tinha Mito consigo. Imagina agora!

Hiashi e Hizashi se entreolharam num acordo mutuo de silêncio e cada um partiu para fora da biblioteca. Ainda abalado, o mais novo dos gêmeos Hyuuga caminhou distraído em direção a cozinha. Como se não bastasse a loucura que faria amanhã, tinha mais essa agora. Entretanto confiava que seu irmão conseguiria cuidar de seus herdeiros sozinho.

Ainda perdido em pensamentos não percebeu a pequena figura que o seguia por entre os corredores e antes que pudesse alcançar a cozinha sentiu pequenas mãos segurarem seu kimono.

\- O que ainda faz acordada, Hime?

\- Sabe ojii-sama, pode ficar tranquilo, aquela história está errada. O Coelho nunca mais vai conseguir destruir o mundo, porque da próxima vez que tentar acordar vamos estar preparados... – Disse a sorridente menina, dando um rápido abraço na perna do homem e voltando para seu quarto.

Já Hizashi tudo o que pode fazer foi suspirar e secar a pequena lágrima que escapou de seu olho. Como ele queria estar lá para ajudá-la, mas ele sabia que não seria assim. Afinal, depois de amanhã nem mesmo entre os vivos ele estaria.

\- notas -

Olá, pessoal! É, finalmente eu estou em volta e venho com a reescrita de O Segredo da Fênix completamente nova e repensada.

Ah, como é bom estar de volta!!

Realmente espero muito que vocês tenham gostado e não se esqueçam de mandar nos comentários o que eu posso melhorar.

As atualizações serão feitas todas as quintas-feiras se Kami quiser haha

Ps. A maior parte foi escrita pelo celular, estão desculpa quaisquer erros!

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Fanfiction feita de fã para fã.

SasuHina – Fim da Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja/Pós Guerra – 16

Com NaruHina, SaiIno, SuiKarin, NaruIno e unilateral SakuSasu.

História postada no Spirit, Nyah, e Wattpad.

Dicionário:

Ojii-san: tio

Hime: princesa.


	2. Capítulo I - Hinata

**CAPÍTULO I - HINATA**

O que você fez?

Esse foi o primeiro pensamento que a morena registrou em muito tempo. Zunidos agudos e explosões constantes ecoavam em sua mente como uma trilha sonora distante. Ainda estava ciente de onde estava e o porquê de estar ali, mas mesmo assim era dolorosamente estranho.

Você ficou maluca?

Em seu braço, bem mais pálido do que o normal, foi colocado outra agulha ligada a uma nova dose de medicamentos. Gritos e ordens esbravejadas se fizeram presente no exterior do recinto. Isso era de se esperar numa zona de guerra, porém para a jovem Hyuuga nada disso era importante.

Sua bela face, longe de uma aparência saudável ou meramente lúcida, foi acertada em cheio uma segunda vez mais.

Tem a mínima noção das consequências de sua imprudência, Hinata?

A realidade a abateu novamente. Seus olhos marejaram no mesmo instante e sua visão que já não captava nada ao seu redor foi sugada ao abismo de suas memórias sobre aquele fatídico dia uma vez mais.

Entendeu no momento em que acordara que não teria um bom dia. O céu se encontrava num estranho tom de cinza. Não um cinza pós chuva cheio de promessas de boa colheita, era um cinza predicativo de morte. E como ela sabia disso? A primeira coisa que processou quando despertou foi um alto crocitar logo acima de sua cabeça e uma negra pena esquecida bem ao seu lado. Mau agouro, não que fosse supersticiosa...

Além disso, sua aldeia – e todo o resto do mundo ninja – estava em guerra contra os últimos herdeiros do poderoso e mil vezes amaldiçoado clã Uchiha. Apesar de terem Sasuke ao seu lado agora, como ela já esperava, Madara e Obito com seu exército de Zetsus zumbis ainda davam muito trabalho. Quando foi a última vez que comeu algo decente ou descansou por mais de três horas seguidas? Nem queria pensar quando foi a última vez que tomou um banho de verdade...

Aquilo soava infantil e mimado ao seu super ego, tudo o que o rigoroso padrão de moral e conduta do fabuloso clã Hyuuga fizera questão de enfiar goela a baixo da moça de olhos perolados, mas ela logo ignorou tais pensamentos. Ela ainda era humana afinal e precisava de algumas futilidades básicas como diria sua irmã. Recordar dobre Hanabi fez seu já dolorido coração aquecer-se e apertar ao mesmo tempo. Ela não veio junto com a grande parte de sua família para a linha de frente. Ao invés disso, a mais nova permaneceu na vila, em sua pseudo segurança, para preservar o lar – e indiretamente – o futuro de sua linhagem. Como sentia falta dos conselhos dela!

Falando de calor, sentiu falta junto a si da característica sensação de estar abraçada ao sol que o calor do outro corpo passava ao seu. Não que isso já não tivesse se tornado comum. Ainda estamos em guerra, afinal. Ele deve estar ajudando em algo. Concluiu rapidamente antes que sua mente voltasse a criar fantasmas inexistentes, como se ela já não tivesse uma porção grande o suficiente deles para lidar.

E foi nesse furação de pensamentos e conjecturas que a bela Hyuuga foi encontrada e bruscamente retirada para ser novamente lançada na dura realidade da área da batalha. Guardou rapidamente a pena negra num bolso e partiu. O cheiro de sangue e morte era palpável, ela teve que lutar contra o leve ânsia que a acometia vez ou outra assim que chegou a ala médica e amarou o cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto e bem preso. Estava na hora de fazer milagre.

Depois da sétima cirurgia sem o menor saneamento ou utensílios adequados, Hinata estava esgotada e ainda não eram nem sete da manhã. Mal tinha chakra para se manter em pé, que dirá amenizar a dor de outrem. Percebendo seu estado deplorável, Shizune mandou que fosse para outra área, a de armazenamento, onde somente carregaria caixas e poderia reestabelecer-se um pouco. Na realidade ela gostaria de dar uma folga para a jovem kunoichi mas estavam no auge da batalha e todos eram necessários.

A pequena apenas sorriu resignada como aprendera tão bem desde a terna idade e começou a recolher seus objetos. Sabia que não era culpa da mulher responsável por supervisionar a ala médica enquanto a Hokage estava em alguma reunião ou algo assim e nem dela que trabalhava como uma louca. Eram deles, sempre seriam. Seus olhos brilharam de forma perigosa antes de ouvir seu nome ser chamado e voltar-se a mulher com suas pérolas estampando somente sua habitual doçura.

— Hinata? Poderia deixar esses frascos vazios na tenda de emergências graves e chamar Sakura pra mim? Precisamos de mais ajuda... – Perguntou num tom ameno apontando para uma caixa enquanto olhava de forma comedida para o grande armazém que agora se tornara a ala médica.

— É claro, Shizune-sama. – A morena pegou a caixa indicada e pôs-se a caminhar em direção da emergência, antes não tivesse ido.

Caminhou sem pressa e por vezes respondeu aos inúmeros cumprimentos com um simples aceno de cabeça. A pena fazia um peso irreal em seu bolso e se perguntou pela milésima vez o que aquilo significava. Pouca antes de chegar ao destino ouviu o som de uma ave, desta vez uma coruja. Sabia que deveria atender, mas como estava mais perto da tenda do que da floresta seria mais rápido e produtivo terminar com aquilo logo.

Com seus passos eram suaves e inaudíveis como habilidade exercitada todos os dias na grande mansão Hyuuga, Hinata adentrou o local que tinha um cheiro perturbadoramente esterilizado. Olhou ao redor e constatou que não havia ninguém naquele ambiente. Foi quando resolveu chamar o nome da médica que seus ouvidos registraram aquele mínimo arfar. Sua linhagem despertou prontamente e o coração da morena virou pó em seu peito.

Mesmo tendo a clara certeza de quem eram aqueles chakras ela precisava ver seus rostos com seus próprios olhos. Constatar que aquilo não era uma piada de mau gosto e não era, infelizmente. Bastou ela se aproximar tremula das cortinas que separavam aquele ambiente do outro e espiar.

A caixa caiu ruidosamente de suas mãos e o agudo barulho do vidro se espatifando no chão assustou os dois amantes que puderam ver ainda fios negros passarem rapidamente pela porta da frente. Colocando suas calças da pior e mais veloz forma que conseguiu, o jovem loiro tentou segui-la.

— HINATA! – Gritou em vão enquanto perdia a morena entre as árvores.

Hyuuga Hinata era uma tola. Já deveria ter aprendido a terminantementeNÃOdesobedecer uma ordem. Apesar de no fundo estar grata por descobrir aquilo por si mesma e poder matar qualquer sentimento romântico que começava a nutrir verdadeiramente pelo jinchuuriki, o fato machucava seriamente seu orgulho já ferido. Quando afinal encontrou a coruja, ela a olhava com complacência. Então ele já sabia, é claro.

Com os olhos ainda marejados, observou de forma avaliativa para as árvores a sua frente. Uma se destacou por seu troco mais velho e gasto com um tenro enxerto recém colocado. Era aquela. Esperou a ave pousar na árvore indicada e se aproximou já realizando os selos a muito aprendidos. Em menos de um segundo a morena segurava um pequeno pergaminho nas mãos.

Abriu temerosa o selo e parou. Fazia quase um ano que não recebia ordens diretas. A última havia chego um dia antes da sua luta contra Pain explicando-lhe em detalhes como deveria proceder. Isso se não contar quando os irmãos Uchihas lutaram pela última vez. Um bilhete, rabiscado de forma rustica e apressada, "Não interfira!', ele dizia. Essa foi a uma das decisões mais difíceis de toda a sua vida.

O pio agudo da ave ao seu lado relembro-a que não havia muito tempo para questionamentos. Ela puxou a folha e pôs-se a ler. Seus olhos arregalaram-se em espanto. Sua mente trabalhou rápido e quase não escutava seus pensamentos de tão alto o som de seu sangue correndo e as batidas de seus coração parecia. O pergaminho consumiu-se em fogo nas suas mãos.

— Avise ao velho que farei. – Respondeu e logo vendo a bela coruja partir suspirou pesadamente. – Finalmente poderei descansar contigo, irmão... – Comentou ao vento, tocando a pena que estava em seu bolso.

Hinata pegou um grande pedaço de pergaminho e nanquim escrevendo uma sequência de selos antigos. Sabia que em breve a procurariam no setor designado para que pudesse ir a cozinha ajudar no almoço. Depois disso teria cerca de uma hora para arrumar todo o lugar para o ataque de Madara. Dessa vez ela não seria pega de surpresa.

Realmente cozinhar aliviava grande parte do estresse que sentia. Era sua terapia favorita, tanto que poderia passar o dia inteiro só em meio as panelas e temperos. Sentiria falta disso. Por duas vezes ainda sua paz foi ameaçada quando um certo Uzumaki tentou entrar na área de alimentos e em ambas sendo repreendido pela Hokage. Colocou uma nota mental de agradecê-la, se tivesse tempo.

Quando teve a certeza que nenhum de seus conhecidos estava no refeitório ela pode se permitir relaxar e saborear a refeição. Ela se acomodou num dos últimos e mais escondidos bancos e agradeceu aos deuses pela refeição, estranhando ouvir um"Tsc"como resposta. Uchiha Sasuke estava sentado mais a frente e parecia não ter se agradado nem um pouco com sua presença. Todas as peças estavam se encaixando de forma magistral.

Resolveu por ignorá-lo, mesmo seu coração implorando para olhá-lo e se perder por mais alguns instantes em seus infinitos orbes negros. Ela quebraria sua promessa mais uma vez, pela última vez.

— Uchiha Sasuke – chamou com uma voz firme e completamente diferente do comum, fazendo com que seus olhos adquirissem um coloração arroxeada além do normal. – Você vai impedir qualquer pessoa de se aproximar de mim durante a batalha. Certifique-se de que quando vir a coruja, você e Naruto estejam protegidos pelo Susanoo.

—H-hai...– Seus olhos negros brilharam rapidamente na mesma coloração que a morena antes de ambos voltarem ao normal. – O que disse, Hyuuga?

— E-eu perguntei s-se você queria to-tomates, S-sasuke-san...? – Respondeu fazendo suas bochechas tingirem-se de um tom avermelhado, passando para ele um pote com muitos tomates frescos.

A morena nem esperou ouvir o"Hn"como resposta e já estava do lado de fora da cozinha. Seu coração estava a ponto de sair por sua boca e se perguntou novamente quando pararia de sentir-se assim perto dele. Com um sorriso ainda enfeitando seus lábios, Hinata foi colocar os selos que antes havia desenhado na posição correta.

— x –

Já eram mais de três e meia da tarde quando ouviu a primeira explosão. Os inimigos finalmente deram as caras, mas não onde ela esperava. Praguejou baixo antes de correr para a linha de frente. Todos conheciam o procedimento.

No momento que ela alcançou o local da batalha, Kakashi e Obito estavam lutando ferozmente. Isso estava errado, fora do plano. Mas não poderia interferir, não era sua missão. Localizou de forma rápida Naruto, Sasuke e Sakura lutando contra Madara enquanto os demais ficaram ocupados com os ninjas inimigos.

Com a adrenalina fervendo nas veias, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Viu o Uchiha vingador ser atingido no olho esquerdo onde uma grande quantidade de sangue caia. Sakura descuidou-se dando as costas para Madara, ficando desprotegida. Naruto colocou-se entre os companheiros de time e o louco. Essa era a brecha que precisava.

Começou a difícil sequência de sinais de mão para ativar os selos que estavam em seu braço e correu o mais rápido que conseguiu. Não teria a proteção da barreira então só teria uma oportunidade.

Foi quando, por um milésimo de segundo se distraiu, vendo pelo canto do olho Obito caindo morto e perdeu o impulso. Madara percebeu a presença dela muito antes do que deveria. Não entendia direito o que aconteceu a partir daí... Num segundo ela sabia que seria atingida fatalmente e no outro o baque de um corpo sem vida e a risada megalomaníaca do Uchiha preencheram seus ouvidos.

Ela caiu ferida de frente para ele e sabia que estava gritando e chorando. Não era para isso ter acontecido, não era para ele estar ali. Não soube quem a levou para a enfermaria ou quando perdeu a consciência e entregou-se a escuridão.

Entretanto agora ela estava desperta e a realidade chegava a si. Analisando a situação de fora, ficou se perguntando onde errara. Sabia que havia feito tudo corretamente, seria por que não previu que ele sempre a seguiria? Ou seria em sua extremamente tardia resolução em seguir as instruções do sábio? Quem sabe talvez tivesse sido a muitos anos antes quando ignorou ordens do velho homem daquela única vez...

Mas ainda assim, sacrificou cada desejo com a única esperançosa promessa de que aqueles que ela mais amava estariam a salvo. Ledo engano. Ela mexeu-se mostrando que ainda estava lúcida, procurando a pena de corvo que agora foi esquecida próxima a cabeceira da maca.

Antes que o terceiro tapa acertasse sua face Hinata segurou firmemente o braço de Hyuuga Hiashi e dirigiu um olhar tão mortal que fez com que o líder e seus conselheiros dessem um passo para trás. Não precisava apanhar para entender a gravidade de seus atos. A realidade deles doíam muito mais.

O gênio, seu protetor e irmão, Neji estava morto e a culpa era toda sua.

-notas-

Olá, esse saiu antes do esperado e resolvi postar! Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e para @Yin_512 e @Sehlis (do Spirit) que me ajudaram mt com um bloqueio que tive. Vcs e todo o pessoal do grupo SH são demais

Espero realmente que tenham gostado e por favor não esqueçam de deixar sua opinião nos comentários.

Até o próximo capítulo!

Dicionário:

Hai: Sim.


	3. Capítulo II - Sasuke

Alguns dizem que quando morremos podemos ver toda nossa vida passando diante dos nossos olhos, nossos pecados e falhas, nossas bênçãos e honras. Outros já acreditavam que se revivia seus últimos instantes antes da morte para então entrar no mundo dos não vivos. E era nessa categoria que Sasuke se encontrava atualmente.

Estava deitado na terra fria, mas sentia algo viscoso sair em abundância do lado esquerdo de seu corpo, aquecendo e deixando-o com frio ao mesmo tempo. Sua visão estava muito turva, como se olhasse através de um espelho que distorce as distâncias e proporções.

Karin estava ao seu lado inclinada sobre si. Pela posição podia ver que seus olhos estavam semifechados tentando controlar as lágrimas e parecia dizer alguma coisa aos gritos – não que ele conseguisse realmente escutar alguma coisa agora. Juugo e Suigetsu também estavam lá e o fitavam com certo desespero. Tentou falar algo mas não conseguiu. Algo travou em sua garganta e engasgou.

Algo doeu dentro de si fazendo-o olhar para sua esquerda. Naruto estava ao seu lado num estado provavelmente tão deplorável quanto o seu. Sakura estava o curando, mesmo sabendo que a bijuu provavelmente faria todo o trabalho pesado.

– Ei! – O moreno o chamou esperando ele encará-lo, observando seus olhos se arregalarem no mesmo momento. Talvez estivesse pior que imaginava. – Não morra...

– Não antes que você, dattebayo! – Respondeu sorrindo debochado.

Sasuke forçou um sorriso que logo foi apagado por outra onda de dor intensa.

– Então se prepara, usuratonkachi, porque eu já estou indo... – sussurrou apagando logo em seguida.

– X –

– Sasuke!

Quando o Uchiha vingador acordou percebeu que ainda estava com uma dor de cabeça dos infernos. Suspirou pesadamente ao notar que felizmente estava sozinho no quarto e forçou-se para se sentar e abrir os olhos. Primeiro erro. Algo o puxou bruscamente para baixo, deitando-o.

Ele praguejou alto e, mesmo na escuridão, tudo pareceu rodar ao seu redor, sentindo uma dor muito forte no lado esquerdo do rosto e em seu peito. Prontamente tentou colocar a mão no local que sabia ser coberta por um pano áspero.

– Não tentaria tirar isso agora, Sasuke. Seu corpo ainda está se acostumando com a cirurgia. – impedi-o a moça.

O moreno sabia que conhecia aquela voz mas não lembrava de onde. Começou a concentrar-se para detectar a assinatura de chakra, porém parecia não haver nada vivo ali, nem a respiração podia ouvir. Ainda assim ele sabia que ela estava lá.

– Na luta contra Madara seu olho esquerdo foi gravemente ferido. Não puderam recuperá-lo... – houve uma pausa e pode detectar algo como um xingamento – Dei a... Sugestão de usarem o rinnegan de Obito para o transplante. O procedimento foi um sucesso mas você não acordava. Faz quase uma semana que está ai, já estava entrando em colapso. Então vim pessoalmente acordá-lo.

Sasuke sentiu um leve afagar em seus cabelos que estavam cada vez maiores e a dor começou a diminuir até se tornar um leve incomodo. Começou a detectar diversos sons ao seu redor. Pessoas andando de um lado para o outro. Equipamentos médicos apitando. Vidros de remédio batendo.

Delicadamente, uma mão macia começou a tirar suas faixas. Ele estava cada vez mais incomodado por não saber quem era e por ser tratado como um bebê.

Com uma rapidez inumana, ele segurou seu pulso que por pouco não conseguiu desviar-se. Sua pulsação estava calma, não havia nenhum sinal de surpresa ou medo, como se ela já esperasse por isso. Seu semblante se fechou ainda mais, sendo recompensado com uma risada gostosa.

– Volte, Uchiha. Hoje a guerra acaba. – sentiu sua boca ser pressionada suavemente pelos pequenos lábios dela e imediatamente sentiu novamente uma pressão em seu peito.

Então tudo o atingiu com uma confusão de sons, cheiros e sensações contraditórias. Uma onda de choque percorreu seu corpo, trazendo-o mais ainda para realidade. Outro carga elétrica o atingiu e começou a registar as vozes que falavam ao seu redor.

– Estamos perdendo ele... – gritou alguém longe.

– De novo, recarregar. Um, dois três. AFASTEM-SE! – Escutei Tsunade falar antes de sentir o toque frio do desfibrilador em seu peito seguido de outro choque.

No mesmo instante, Sasuke abriu os olhos dispares sentando-se na cama. Ele respirava de forma sôfrega, quase desesperada. Como se estivesse a pouco se afogando. Antes de tombar na cama exausto detectou o belo sorriso sapeca que Hinata direcionava para si antes de sair da enfermaria sem nem ser notada.

– Bem vindo de volta, garoto. Você nos deu um baita susto! – Parabenizou a Hokage, se permitindo sentar-se e descansar finalmente.

– X –

Um barulho alto e estridente alcançou seus ouvidos, fazendo-o sentar-se rapidamente e analisasse tudo ao seu redor. Era o único paciente naquela parte da enfermaria. Pela quantidade e tipo de remédios que estavam na cama ao lado, provavelmente ele teve uma infecção séria depois da cirurgia. Sakura, Tsunade, Kakashi e Naruto o encaravam com interesse e assombro.

– Será que pode gritar menos, dobe! – Esbravejou com uma voz profundamente rouca pela falta de uso.

– SASUKE! Finalmente você acordou. Estava tão preocupada. – Gritou Sakura ignorando seu pedido e se atirando em seu pescoço, onde foi gentil mas rapidamente afastada pelo moreno.

– Como se sente, moleque? Você nos deu um belo trabalho... – Perguntou Tsunade checando os aparelhos e medicamentos para verificar se tudo estava em ordem.

– Vivo...

– E seu olho? – Questionou Sakura.

Só quando questionado, ele lembro do que a estranha havia falado. Tinha perdido o olho esquerdo e agora tinha outra doujutsu ocular para utilizar. Notou que conseguia ver tudo normalmente como quando o sharingan estava inativo. Algumas camas mais pra frente havia um espelho onde Sasuke pode contemplar seu estado deplorável.

"Tsc. Eu to uma merda, pelo menos tenho bastante chakra agora." Pensou ativando seus olhos pela primeira vez. Enquanto o olho direito ganhou a costumeira coloração vermelho sangue seu olho esquerdo foi tingido por um roxo característico e sua mente quase explodiu com a quantidade de novas informações que recebia.

"Interessante." Ele testou algumas coisas antes de sua atenção ser chamada novamente para as pessoas na sua frente.

Sasuke foi colocado a par de tudo por seus amigos em questão de minutos. Mais precisamente Sakura. Naruto encontrava-se anormalmente calado, o que intrigava muito o moreno. Reparou também que seus colegas de time permaneciam sempre distantes um do outro. Quando a rosada estava mais perto, o jinchuuriki se encostava na cama da frente e vice e versa. Nunca cruzavam-se.

Pouco mais de duas horas depois, Tsunade apareceu com um prato farto de comida e enxotou os colegas de time alegando que o ninja precisava de descanso para terminar de recuperar-se. Ele agradeceu aos deuses mentalmente e após comer tudo, muito a contra gosto, caiu novamente no sono profundo.

– X –

O Uchiha foi acordado bruscamente mais uma vez ao ouvir as sirenes. Estavam sob ataque. Levantou-se prontamente da cama ainda sentindo dores trocando sua roupa hospitalar por seu uniforme ninja e correu. Chegou na clareira que havia dentro da densa floresta já se deparando com o caos.

Naruto e Madara se encontravam no centro do campo se encarando ameaçadoramente calados. Os ninjas ao redor não tinham tempo para observá-los pois cada um tinha pelo menos dois oponentes para luta. Eram quase meia noite e a lua estaria a pino, porém nenhum dos lados desistia ou dava sinais de trégua.

Os rivais partiram para o ataque novamente e mais explosões foram ouvidas. Sasuke sentiu uma urgência dentro de si para que fosse ajudar. Estava na hora de testar os novos olhos e habilidades.

Parece que todos os inimigos tinham ordem de mantê-lo longe da luta principal. Toda vez que o moreno estava quase conseguindo chegar, brotavam vinte oponentes saídos sabe-se lá de onde para ataca-lo.

Viu pelo canto do olho quando Naruto ativou o modo sennin e sorriu de canto. Mas logo se concentrou em observar o campo. Todos os ninjas estavam sendo levados para longe da batalha principal deixando-os cada vez mais isolados. "Armadilha".

Sasuke atacou os oponentes na sua frente querendo acabar com eles logo para se juntar ao idiota que não percebia que estava sendo atraído. Após derrubar mais alguns, seus ouvidos capitaram o alto chirriar. Olhando para o céu, fitou intensamente a coruja que voava em círculos a cima de si e no mesmo instante algo estalou em sua mente e sai correndo.

"Pegue Naruto e proteja-se com o Susanoo... Pegue Naruto e proteja-se com o Susanoo..." Repetia como um mantra continuo até chegar ao loiro que lutava contra Madara.

Assim que chegou perto de Naruto uma longa barreira se estendeu por toda a clareira, isolando-os do restante dos ninjas. Era forte, ninguém saía ou entrava. Estavam por si mesmos.

Pouco a pouco todas a lutas foram parando. Até o Uchiha lendário cessou por um instante em seus ataque e os encarou com o que Sasuke só poderia classificar como confusão.

A coruja pousou pouco mais na frente, perto de uma pedra. Sasuke rapidamente pegou Naruto e se teletransportou para o local. Antes mesmo que o loiro conseguisse entender o que aconteceu e começasse a questionar. Sasuke usou o chakra dele e ativou seu Susanoo que agora adquirira o formato de uma raposa gigante por se misturar com o chakra de Naruto.

– O que está fazendo, teme? ME DEIXA SAIR!

O Uchiha ignorou categoricamente o melhor amigo e sentou-se na rocha. Um nevoeiro muito denso se formou na clareira, cobrindo até o céu acima deles que estava cada vez mais fechado. No meio da clareira, a cerca de três metros de Madara, uma figura surgia.

Estava vestindo um yukata simples de um preto profundo. Era decorado com arabescos vermelhos que lembravam explosões. Estava descalça e em sua mão havia somente uma kunai com algo preso no cabo. Seu cabelo preto azulado estava bem preso numa trança sem adornos. Quando ela virou para sua direção, Sasuke sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida "Hinata".

Ela sorriu como se o ouvisse chamá-la pelo primeiro nome sem sufixos, coisa que ele não fazia a não ser com os companheiros de time. Ele seguiu os passos firmes se aproximando mais de Madara até que ele a encarasse também. Quando os demais ninjas perceberam de quem se tratava houve uma profunda comoção.

– Hinata? O que...? Ela não tinha voltado para a vila junto com o corpo de Neji? – questionou o loiro bem confuso.

– Pelo jeito não. – Limitou-se a dizer voltando sua atenção para a cena que se desenrolava.

Os oponentes conversaram algo que não conseguiram ouvir até o fundador do clã Uchiha gargalhar em alto e bom som de puro escárnio. Ele pareceu louco e colérico por um algum motivo, até falar mais alto para que todos escutassem.

– Escutem ninjas irmãos. Essa jovem e ousada criança diz que pode derrotar o grande Uchiha Madara. Apesar de ser uma perda de tempo, reconheço a coragem – ou insanidade – de sua audaciosa proposta. Se ela, Hyuuga Hinata conseguir me fazer um, eu repito UM, único ferimento mortal, eu me retiro e desisto de meus planos. – disse levantando um pergaminho que jogou para cima, onde ficou flutuando no ar ao mesmo tempo que diversos pontos da floresta se iluminavam de chakra azul – MAS se eu a matar antes, explodo todo o lugar e fico com o caminho livre para terminar o que comecei Que a luta comece!

Todos ficaram perplexos e Sasuke tinha que admitir que havia sido pego de surpresa também. Ativou sua kekkei genkai para conseguir acompanhar a velocidade e intensidade da luta.

Em um dado momento, Madara se descuidou dando uma boa brecha para que ela atacasse. E Sasuke quase riu quando percebeu qual ataque ela usaria, quase. Sua memória lançou um flash back rápido da luta de Rock Lee e Gaara no exame chuunin, a milenar técnica da Sombra da Folha Dançante: Lótus Primária era usada novamente com sucesso. Enquanto isso, sua cabeça começou a doer muito.

Após a poeira resultante do ataque baixar, Madara estava perfeitamente ereto como se nada tivesse acontecido, até uma fino flerte de sangue escorrer de sua testa.

– Bom, se é lutar que você quer, luta você terá! – Ele fez uma sequência complicada de selos que brilharam invocando o juubi.

O Uchiha mais velho reuniu uma grande quantidade de chakra do monstro e atacou atravessando direto o corpo da Hyuuga com o punho. Ela o olhou com espanto antes de sangue sair em meio a tosse pela boca.

– Acha mesmo que vou desistir de reinar, Hyuuga? – Falou presunçoso.

– Acha mesmo que eu acreditei numa palavra que disse, Uchiha? – Ela segurou a mão dele, mantendo seu braço preso em seu corpo e consequentemente imóvel – Uchiha Madara, grande guerreiro e co-fundador da vila oculta da folha, por seus crimes contra humanidade e o equilíbrio universal eu, Hyuuga Hinata, princesa do byakugan e guardiã da ordem o sentencio a morte e selamento com a promessa de nunca permitir que levante dos mortos enquanto viver.

Assim que terminou, a bijuu de dez caudas começou a inchar e debater-se, fazendo sons horríveis enquanto ascendia ao céu. Madara continuava tentando se soltar sem sucesso, já Sasuke quase não conseguia manter-se de pé de tanta dor. Quando o animal estava gigantesco, quase ocupando todo o horizonte, começou a descer em alta velocidade na direção dos dois.

– Selo Secreto: Prisão do Eremita. – Hinata virou-se para a direção do ex vingador sorrindo minimamente e pouco antes de serem acertados em cheio pela massa de chakra que causaria um enorme explosão, o moreno teve a certeza de ouvi-la sussurrar para si enquanto a dor o levava a inconsciência: "Desculpe Sasuke, nos vemos da próxima vez..."

\- notas -

Olá, desculpem a demora. Acabei só revisando uma vez, então se encontrarem algum erro por favor me avisem. Cenas de luta não são o meu forte :P


	4. Capítulo III - Naruto

O vale do fim era um lugar muito singular. A riqueza de memórias e beleza que ele esbanjava era muito difícil de ser igualado por outros locais mundo a fora, na sua opinião.

Meditando sobre a estátua de Uchiha Madara, a bela morena ponderou a loucura que estava fazendo pela milionésima vez naquele dia. Tentava ignorar de todas as formas e com todas as forças a confusão de sentimentos que ardiam em si. Porém, seu"ego auxiliar"a ajudava a não se esquecer.

– Deveria parar de brincar com a mente alheia... – Comentou o moreno de pé na escultura de Senju Hashirama.

– Eu posso fazer isso naturalmente, não há esforço. – ela se manteve de olhos fechados.

– Não é porque possa, que realmente deva, garota. Pelo visto ainda não prendeu nada. – esbravejou contrariado, cruzando os braços sobre o peitoral desnudo. – Tem certeza que quer continuar com isso?

– Detalhes... – riu-se – Mas sim. Já cheguei muito longe, já desisti de muita coisa. Não vou parar agora.

– Consegue mesmo ficar perto dele,hime?

Ela abriu os olhos e fitou o horizonte contemplativa. De onde estava podia ver toda Konoha. Comosuacasa estava linda! Passou-se mais alguns instantes, deixando o vento brincar com seus longos cabelos até que virou-se para o outro. Fitou-o intensamente com seu par de olhos perolados e suspirou.

– Eu não sei...

– X –

Tão repentino como havia começado a guerra terminou deixando para trás somente caos, desordem e uma duvidosa esperança. Todos haviam lutado por algo e mesmo saindo como vencedores na Aliança Ninja não havia uma só alma que não sentia que eram os reais perdedores.

Um vazio constante preenchia seus pensamentos mais do que gostaria. Preferia quando era mais avoado e insensato demais para questionar as consequências de seus atos. Mas já não era bem assim. O loiro sabia de suas conquistas e vergonhas mais do que ninguém e parecia que aquele maldito pássaro que o piava na árvore a frente de sua janela todos os dias religiosamente seis da manhã era a garantia que não os esquecesse.

Outro dia começa. Algumas pessoas estavam acordando, outras ainda dormindo ou quem sabe a muito tempo de pé; abrindo os comércios ou reparando a cidade, que mesmo três anos após a guerra ainda continuava sob escombros. Ou talvez eram pessoas como ele que mais uma vez não dormiu afogado em suas culpas e falhas.

Entretanto, não era de deixar-se abater. Precisava manter a firme como exemplo para seus amigos e o povo de Konoha. Eles já haviam sofrido demais, precisavam de um alívio, um herói inabalável e Uzumaki Naruto seria esse cara.

– X –

Passava das sete e meia quando chegou ao escritório do Hokage. Não que realmente se importasse, já que o antigo sensei não chegaria até pelo menos as nove. Pegou a agenda dentro da escrivaninha do superior e releu os compromissos que teria que resolver naquele dia.

Leu as pautas falhando em decorá-las: reunião da Aliança Ninja sediada em Suna, documentos da fusão da Anbu com a Núcleo, reunião extraordinária do conselho geral para o "Caso Hyuuga", reavaliação trimestral de pena de Uchiha Sasuke, preparação para o novo exame chunnin...

Seu estomago revirou e teve que se sentar respirando profundamente para tentar se acalmar. Iria passar por toda aquele circo novamente?

Após a guerra, Sasuke e seu time foram presos pelos ataques mesmo tendo ajudado nas batalhas posteriormente. Todos do time Taka se entregaram sem relutância. Um pouco depois do primeiro ano de sentença o conselho começou a fazer essas reuniões para avaliar as condições de reabilitação social deles. Três já estavam sobre liberdade condicional a serviço da Folha. Faltava um, o mais difícil.

– Queria conversar com você antes mas pelo visto já está sabendo... Preciso que se contenha ao máximo, Naruto. – falou assustando ao loiro

– Ele tem que sair, Kakashi-sensei. Todos os outros já estão bem, ajudando a aldeia.

– Sabe que isso é mais escolha dele do que do conselho. Mas tenho boas notícias para hoje. – disse enigmático saindo da sala – Esteja no local às duas pontualmente. Está liberado pelo resto do dia.

Apesar da folga repentina de forma alguma o Uzumaki se sentia tranquilo. Mas confiaria em seu mestre e rezaria para tudo dar certo.

– X –

Estranhamente Naruto caiu no sono ao voltar pra casa. A uma da tarde acordou bem disposto e com fogo nos olhos. Não aceitaria um não como resposta.

Arrumou-se da melhor e mais rápida forma que pode e saiu de casa. Sua camisa preta estava começando a ser quente demais em meio ao calor advindo do verão recém começado. Talvez precisasse trocar a vestimenta por uns tempos, não que se importasse muito com o calor.

Passou em frente a Floricultura avistando a placa de "fechado" bem na entrada. Fazia tempo que não via seus amigos, apesar de todos moravam relativamente perto. Quando prosseguia teve seu ritmo diminuído pelo doce aroma trazido pelo vento, girassóis.

O loiro suspirou pesadamente. Será que se ela não tivesse presenciado aquela insensatez o final teria sido diferente? Talvez nunca soubesse. Mas havia outro problema mais eminente a resolver: Sakura.

Ambos continuaram sendo melhores amigos, e apesar dos pesares, Naruto ainda amava a rosada, ou pelo menos pensava que sim. Ainda assim, mantiveram-se afastados. Os acontecimentos finais ainda pairavam sobre a consciência dos dois de forma diversa mas ainda estava lá. E com Sasuke de volta...

Porém precisava da amiga e médica, não da amante.

Naruto chegou a base secreta na área norte e após verificar que estava realmente sozinho, fez os símbolos e entrou. Mal havia atravessado o primeiro corredor, quando sentiu mãos conhecidas puxarem seu braço e seus lábios serem tomados com urgência.

– Faz tempo, idiota. Prometeu que me mandaria notícias de vez em quando.

– Pensei que prometemos não fazíamos mais isso e aqui estamos nós de novo. – rebateu o Uzumaki recebendo um leve tapa sem se separar.

– Não finja que não gostou ou que não estava com saudades - desconversou passando a mão nervosamente pelo cabelo rosado virando o rosto. – As medicações não estão funcionando...

– Está tão óbvio? – questionou cabisbaixo.

– Não. Eu só te conheço bem demais. – respondeu dando um pequeno sorriso que foi retribuído rapidamente pelo loiro, mas que logo se apagou.

– Preciso de mais remédios, Sakura.

– Se essa dose não está funcionando, nada vai funcionar, Naruto. Estamos no limite.

– EU ESTOU NO LIMITE! Não é como se eu fosse... – ele deu uma breve pausa, abaixando o tom de voz – Não é como se eu fosse o Sasuke. Não acordo no meio da noite por causa de pesadelos, não saio sonambulo por ai. Eu só não durmo. Fico apagado por no máximo umas três horas e acordo. – ele suspirou pesadamente confidenciando – Kurama não fala mais comigo a meses... Não sei o que fazer!

Sakura o abraçou rapidamente tentando passar um pouco de conforto para o amigo. Nada havia nada nos exames e estavam usando os medicamentos mais fortes que conhecia. Novamente alguém que amava estava com problemas e ela falhou e ajudar.

– Eu também não, mas Kakashi e Tsunade vão tirar nosso couro se chegarmos atrasados. Vamos... – disse puxando-o pela mão ao local de reunião soltando pouco antes de entrar na sala.

– X –

Todos estavam sentados na mesa semi circular esperando o seu momento para falar. Como se se tratava do conselho geral estavam presentes além dos cinco conselheiros oficiais e o Hokage, também os representantes de clãs e organizações de Konoha.

Naruto e Sakura foram os últimos a entrarem e rapidamente ocuparam seus lugares. Ele próximo a Kakashi e ela junto da mestre como representante da área medica. Na frente da bancada de costas para a porta estavam os quatro ex nukenin. Todos estavam sentados eretos e de cabeça erguida. Os outros estavam bem mas o coração do loiro apertou ao ver seu amigo cheio de hematomas e com o chakra selado. Não o trouxe de volta para que fosse humilhado daquela forma.

Antes que Naruto pudesse começar a protestar, Kakashi levantou-se e com uma voz solene começou a dizer:

– Convocamos essa reunião extraordinária para discutirmos dois assuntos que a muito está sendo protelado por esse conselho. Como decidido previamente pelos presentes, Karin, Suigetsu e Juugo já estão reabilitados e completamente atuantes em suas áreas. Os últimos relatórios são excepcionais. Logo, não vejo motivos para mantê-los presos.

Com um breve aceno com a cabeça, os três anbus soltaram os selos que prendiam os presos citados. Enquanto isso, Naruto usava toda sua concentração para não ter um infarto e nem falar nada. Os minutos pareciam demorar uma eternidade. Kakashi dirigiu um duro olhar para os líderes a sua volta, desafiando os que ainda estavam contrariados pela decisão seguinte que anunciaria.

– E chegamos a um consenso sobre nosso último prisioneiro de guerra. Uchiha Sasuke, queira se levantar, por favor. – anunciou enquanto o antigo aluno levantava-se vagarosamente – Seus crimes contra Konoha e a nação em geral foram grandes, mas consideramos que sua contribuição para a derrota de Uchiha Madara crucial. Por isso, concordamos em conceder-lhe a liberdade condicional, servindo nos arquivos e registros de Konoha, podendo sair em missões esporádicas com a devida supervisão.

Houve uma pequena onda de comoção entre todos quanto viam as correntes caírem dos seus braços e pernas. Ele manteve o rosto sério e um tanto entediado enquanto Kakashi silenciava as pessoas. Após a paz reinar novamente, Naruto observou o melhor amigo sentar-se novamente em seu lugar e percebeu o breve sorriso de canto que ele dirigia para alguém. Mas antes que pudesse saber quem era, a voz de Hiashi Hyuuga fez-se ouvir.

– Então, senhor Hokage e demais pessoas desse conselho, nós do clã Hyuuga reafirmamos que nada sabemos sobre o desaparecimento da antiga herdeira, Hyuuga Hinata, nem dos corpos de Hyuuga Neji e Uchiha Madara. – Disse austero quase cuspindo o último nome. – Além do que os senhores e senhoras mesmo viram naquela fatídica semana. Como tal, solicitamos novamente a liberação da vigilância, limpeza de nosso bom nome e retratação perante a comunidade ninja.

– Entendo seu ponto, Hiashi-sama, mas compreenda o nosso também... – começou Shikaku Nara, enquanto o loiro observava toda aquela idiotice novamente.

O problema era o seguinte: a vila achava que os Hyuugas estavam tramando algo, como um golpe de estado, por isso o sumiço de Hinata. Já Hiashi afirmava que nada sabia, nem que sua filha tinha poder suficiente – ou fosse capaz - de lutar contra Madara.

Naruto considerava tudo um idiotice. Para ele estava óbvio que o clã não sabia de nada, ainda mais por acharem que a morena era fraca."Se vocês realmente soubessem como ela é incrível..."Revirou os olhos comedido. É, talvez estivesse passando tempo demais nas visitas à Sasuke na cadeia.

E ao citar o amigo, reparou quando ele pareceu remexer-se desconfortável na cadeira e olhar para atrás em direção a saída. No mesmo instante, o Uzumaki também voltou sua atenção para o mesmo local, percebendo uma nova assinatura de chakra. Alguém estava entrando.

– TODOS QUIETOS! – gritou Tsunade enquanto sacavam uma kunai. Passos compassados foram ouvidos, retumbando por todo o local.

A figura entrou no ambiente de cabeça baixa. Por conta da longa capa e do capuz, nada pode ser visto, além de sua baixa estatura. A respiração geral foi suspendida e, por um segundo, Naruto poderia jurar que conseguia escutar os próprios batimentos cardíacos.

– Os Hyuugas estão certos, não existe planos de guerra. Mas recomentaria melhorar a segurança da vila, ela deixa muito a desejar... – comentou baixo a voz feminina colocando uma mão no bolso. Todos ficaram a postos esperando o pior quando simplesmente um dos cães Inuzuka sai em disparada e se joga sobre a misteriosa mulher, levando ambos ao chão.

– Por que eu suspeitava que você realmente seria o primeiro a me reconhecer, Akamaru? – riu passando a mão entre as orelhas do enorme cão. Quando ficou de pé, ela pegou o pergaminho que estava no bolso e jogou para Kakashi, que prontamente o pegou.

– Olá, pessoal! Sentiram saudades? – Todos ficaram estáticos quando ela finalmente tirou o capuz. Hyuuga Hinata estava de volta.

-notas-

Demorei, mas estou de volta. Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando, comentando e favoritando a fic. O apoio de vcs é o meu incentivo.

Espero que tenham gostado. Me contem o que estão achando. Quem estava no vale do fim?

Até o próximo capítulo, pessoal!


	5. Capítulo IV - Hinata

Capítulo IV – Hinata

– Olá, pessoal! Sentiram saudades? – Todos ficaram estáticos quando ela finalmente tirou o capuz. Hyuuga Hinata estava de volta.

– Não poder ser... Hinata? – questionou Naruto confuso.

A morena dignou-se a lançar-lhe um breve e ressentido olhar, fazendo-o encolher-se por um instante constrangido até se voltar para um dos conselheiros da vila que falava.

– Conveniente que tenha aparecido justamente hoje, não acha Kakashi-sama? O timing preciso e até planejado, eu diria... – envenenou o velho conselheiro enquanto todos voltavam-se para a Hyuuga novamente.

– Isso é uma ofensa! – irou-se um guarda Hyuuga sendo repreendido pelo duro olhar do chefe do clã.

– Ora, vocês têm os melhores ninjas da nação ao seu dispor. Afirmo que vim em paz, mas se desconfiam tanto de mim, se coloquem à trabalhar.

Chateados – e um pouco constrangidos – os ninjas e anbus rastreadores começaram os processos de verificação de identidade, fazendo-a vez ou outra alguma pergunta quanto ela comia distraída uma maçã.

Hinata, por sua vez, sentia-se estranhamente em casa e não gostou nada da sensação. Tinha muito o que fazer e pouco tempo para rever o planejamento.

Observou ao seu redor entediada até pousar o olhar sobre o último Uchiha e as três pessoas que estavam ao seu redor. Estranhou o fato de que nem Naruto, Sakura ou mesmo Kakashi estar entre eles. Fez uma nota mental de averiguar isso depois.

Olhou profundamente nos olhos de Karin Uzumaki, avaliando suas condições ninjas e individuais sentindo a pena de corvo presa como pingente do colar esquentar. Deu-se por satisfeita, ela iria servir. E pela forma com que o cara de cabelos brancos se colocou protetoramente na frente da ruiva, impedindo de olhá-la, ele iria ajudar também.

Deu uma última mordida ruidosa na maçã ao mesmo tempo que duas ninjas chegavam mais perto do que os outros.

– É muito bom revê-la, Hinata-sama.

– Digo o mesmo, Shizune-san. O tempo lhe fez bem.

A mulher mais velha riu do gracejo fingindo não perceber a tangível tensão no ar. Algo não estava bem e o fato de conseguir ouvir as batidas aceleradas do coração da controlada Sakura atrás de si só confirmavam isso.

– As equipes já terminaram, mas o conselho exigiu uma amostra de sangue para confirmação genética. – explicou justificando as seringas na mão da rosada.

– Sem problemas. – disse pegando uma agulha na bandeja trazida pela Haruno e colocando habilmente em seu braço. De forma rápida e limpa encheu as ampolas e devolveu para o lugar, tudo sem olhar uma única vez para Sakura.

– Vai dar tudo certo... – falou Shizune em meio a um suspiro, retornando ao seu lugar, sendo seguida de perto pela aprendiz da Godaime.

Todos voltaram ao seus lugares até Kakashi passar a palavra para os ninjas.

– Nossos cães averiguaram. Elas têm as mesmas características fisiológicas de Hyuuga Hinata. – declarou Tsume Inuzuka.

– Os ninjas averiguaram. Ela tem o conhecimento de dados históricos e secretos que Hyuuga Hinata saberia. – concluiu Ebisu pelos ninjas.

– Independentemente, só existe uma única assinatura de chakra para cada pessoa no mundo. Nossos olhos não mentem. Essa é minha fi... Hyuuga Hinata. – falou solenemente Hiashi, sentando-se com uma expressão indecifrável.

– Ainda assim, infelizmente, teremos que colocá-la em cárcere sob vigilância até quando o exame de DNA confirme isso. Além de termos o tempo necessário para averiguar alguns fatos… – sentenciou o ninja copiador.

– Temo que isso não vai acontecer e não tenhamos o tempo necessário para tal. Afinal eu estou aqui pela minha vila e nem você está acima dela, Hokage-sama. – Sua pose se tornou mais imperiosa enquanto falava. Apontou levemente com a cabeça para o pergaminho que deu a Kakashi, observando com gosto ele arregalar os olhos em assombro.

– Tsunade-sama, Ibiki Morino, Ino Yamanaka, Koh Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara... – ele a olhou significativamente vendo-a concordar – E todos os remanescentes do antigo time sete; devem permanecer nas instalações pois iremos conversa na sala privativa. Aos demais, afirmo que tudo está bem e desde já peço desculpas ao honorável clã Hyuuga pelos problemas – disse ao se levantar e fazer uma breve mensura em direção à Hiashi – A nota oficial de retratação sairá imediatamente nos editais da Folha. Tenho um assunto urgente para tratar, mas Hinata é dos nossos, sem dúvidas.

Mal terminou, Kakashi pôs-se a andar em direção a uma sala que ficava por trás da câmara principal seguido de perto pelos ninjas, enquanto os outros aos poucos se retiravam confusos.

– X –

Era possível pegar o clima tenso do ar e colocá-lo em um pote de tão tangível que era. Os presentes estavam em silêncio por pouco mais de trinta minutos uns olhando para a cara dos outros. Não que a ausência de fala a incomodasse verdadeiramente, mas começava a suspeitar que o grande ninja que copia tive um derrame.

– O que significa isso, Hinata? – ele apontava para o estranho símbolo no selo do pergaminho.

– Exatamente o que suspeita, Hokage-sama. – Ele suspirou pesado e ela voltou-se para os outros que estavam sentados na mesa circular começando a explicar. – Eu fui designada para uma missão, para ser mais específica, acabar com a guerra e restaurar a paz entre as nações. Realmente pensei que parar Uchiha Madara seria o suficiente.

– E não foi? – Perguntou Koh, vendo-a balançar a cabeça em negativa. – Existe algo pior que ele?

– Sim e está mais perto do que eu imaginava. Depois que os bijuus foram reunidos de forma errada e o juubi trazido de volta, algo… Alguém, despertou.

– Tem noção do que é? – Tsunade ponderou pela quinta vez o porquê de não ter bebido na noite anterior e perdido aquela maldita reunião por causa de uma ressaca.

– Ela tem muitos nomes em muitos lugares. Mas a nação do fogo a conhece por Kaguya, a Princesa Coelho.

– Humf… Isso é só uma lenda. – desdenhou Sakura.

– Madara também era e olha o estrago que fez. Não temos condições de enfrentar outra guerra. – cortou rapidamente colocando a mão na testa, pressionando as têmporas – E agradeceria Ibiki se mandasse Ino parar de tentar invadir minha mente. Estou ficando com dor de cabeça…

Os dois ninjas entreolharam-se e loira recuou um passo constrangida.

– Não importa o que seja. Vamos resolver, 'tebayo!

– Não é tão simples. Eu tinha "assuntos" a resolver, além desse problema. Mesmo assim, em três anos eu não cheguei nem perto de encontrá-la. Por isso voltei, não posso fazer isso sozinha.

– E por que não voltou antes para reportar suas suspeitas imediatamente? Teríamos mais tempo para nos preparar se soubéssemos do perigo… – desconfiou Shikamaru.

– Como disse, tinha assuntos para resolver e tinha ainda a permissão para isso.

Todos olharam interrogativos para Tsunade e Kakashi que trocaram olhares perdidos. Nenhum dos dois tinha a mínima ideia do que a morena falava.

– Não foram eles. – revirou os olhos – Abra o pergaminho e veja. Um dark anbu não recebem ordens da vila, afinal.

Ibiki, Yamato, Sai, Koh, Ino e Kakashi prenderam a respiração. Aquele era um assunto proibido. Ainda assim o Kage abriu o papel e pôs-se a ler em voz alta.

– Nós do conselho das sombras, por meio desta, declaramos que Hinata Hyuuga está plenamente apta a exercer seu serviço conosco, sendo este o de só e unicamente proteger a humanidade das forças além da compreensão. Todas as unidades secretas de sua respectiva vila devem obediência a ela como Guardiã da Nação antes até de seu próprio Kage enquanto estiver em atividade. Desta data em diante, ela é oficialmente uma ninja, estando sob a proteção do clã Uchiha e tendo o Corvo de Konoha como mestre. Que suas habilidades sejam usadas com o único propósito de servir aos que ama. Assinado: mestre Coruja.

Todos a fitaram intensamente enquanto ela segurava a vontade de tremer e sair correndo do lugar. Treinou anos pra esse momento.

Ela tirou com calma a capa que usava e mostrou o braço esquerdo onde a tatuagem anbu se mostrava e colocou a máscara na forma de uma Félix, só que completamente preta com detalhes em vermelho.

No mesmo instante o pergaminho pegou fogo com as chamas negras do Amaterasu.

– De acordo com a data desse documento você tinha só…

– Só três anos quando fui recrutada e comecei meu treinamento. Quando minha mãe e meu tio morreram eu fui chamada. – Completou com a voz meio abafada por causa da máscara.

– Eu não estou entendendo mais nada. – confidenciou Naruto.

– O Conselho das Sombras são um grupo dos maiores ninjas que têm o dever de manter a paz no mundo. Dizem que os próprios deuses os encarregaram de afastar o mal. Constantemente eles escolhem os mais hábeis de cada vila para fazer parte desse conselho e continuar nos protegendo. Eles são a elite da elite, chamados de dark anbu por se manterem escondidos nas sombras. Qualquer anbu normal morreria para manter manter dark vivo pra cumprir suas ordens. – explicou Sai.

– Entendem agora? Obviamente essa informação não pode sair daqui. Mas tem algo sério, senão eu já estaria livre para voltar antes. Precisamos descobrir onde está Kaguya e impedi-la de destruir o que nos restou do nosso mundo. – explicou retirando a máscara – A melhor pista que tínhamos estava com mestre Corvo, mas ele morreu antes de repassar a informação. Quero autorização oficial para vasculhar o lugar.

– Por que não só entrou? – Perguntou Ibiki.

– Acreditamos que ele pode ter deixado alguma pista no distrito Uchiha. Foi o último lugar que ele visitou antes de morrer. O lugar é cheio de jutsus de proteção por sangue. Só alguém da família poderia achar.

– Por que esse cara iria pra lá? É só um cemitério empoeirado… – questionou Sasuke incomodado com todos os olhares sobre si.

– O que você chama de cemitério, Sasuke, ele chamava de casa. Meu mestre e professor, o Corvo, Uchiha Itachi era um dos últimos dark anbu. E só você pode encontrar o que ele deixou pra nos salvar.

– notas –

Olá, pessoal. Espero que tenham gostado e desculpa pela pouca interação SasuHina. Mas precisava desse capítulo para explicar o básico do plot. Prometo que no próximo as coisas já começam a esquentar haha

Até o próximo!

Ps. Pra quem ta perdido, aqui se passa três anos depois do fim da guerra. Os principais têm entre 19 e 20 anos.


	6. Especial de Natal

Hinata apagou a fogueira pouco depois da uma hora. Ambos se alimentaram de uma ave que haviam caçado mais cedo – com total desaprovação da Coruja que monitorava o perímetro.

O moreno ao seu lado limpou a garganta fazendo-a voltar a realidade fora de seus devaneios e terminasse de arrumar as coisas. O tempo de chegar à reunião do Conselho deveria ser perfeito.

Trocou de roupa rapidamente, deixando o velho quimono não-tão-branco pra trás. Ainda se surpreendia da semelhança com o homem. Se não fosse pela diferença de altura e o comprimento do cabelo eles seriam facilmente confundidos.

– Não exite em me chamar,hime. – Falou depositando um beijo em sua testa.

Ela se limitou a sorrir e confirmar com a cabeça, já partindo. Odiava despedidas.

Passou facilmente pelos guardas da vila e suspirou. "Eles precisam melhorar isso urgente." Calculou de cabeça o tempo que tinha e tremeu sobre a brisa do começo da tarde. Estava esfriando.

No meio de sua corrida silenciosa um cartaz novo e bem colorido lhe chamou a atenção:FESTIVAL DE INVERNO – Preparem-se para a festa mais esperada do ano (21/12).Engraçado, eles falavam isso em todo festival.

Focou o céu por alguns instantes, tentando e falhando em manter a concentração. Seu pés continuaram a levando para direção do local, mas seus pensamentos se perderam pelo caminho.

FLASHBACK ON

Hinata passou a mão pelos seus sedosos e curtos cabelos para esconder o nervosismo. Não gostava de atividades sociais, mas eram necessárias. Principalmente em ocasiões como aquela.

O aniversário de doze anos era um evento importante na vida de um Hyuuga. Eram quando mostrava seu valor e utilidade como membros da comunidade familiar. Suas habilidades seriam testadas no meio de seu povo, como em uma arena para gladiadores, contra sua própria irmã, Hanabi.

Odiava ter que lutar para mostrar que era importante. Odiava ser colocada contra uma das pessoas que mais amava no mundo. Odiava saber queperdersignificava a morte social (e provavelmente literal) para si dentro do clã. Odiava ter a certeza que não ganhar era a escolha correta. E talvez aquilo fosse ódio demais para uma menina de onze anos.

Ajustou o quimono azul claro sobre o corpo pequeno torcendo para que aguentasse o frio só com ele e admirou-se espelho mais uma vez. Com delicadeza magistral, prendeu o pente de prata que pertenceu a sua mãe coque artesanal em seu cabelo. Raramente usava o singelo item, mas sentia que seria uma noite especial. Então valeria a pena.

Na hora exata em que a governanta ia bater, ela abriu a porta já descendo as escadas e aguardou o pai, a irmã e os seguranças do clã.

Mal chegou aos portões do clã e já estava frustrada. "Que exagero." Subiram na carruagem e logo o cocheiro partiu para a vila. O famoso festival de Natal de Konoha a aguardava.

– X –

O clima naquela noite estava mais fresco que o normal, mas infelizmente para a morena, nem sinal de que nevaria tão cedo.

Tudo o que a garota queria aquela noite era poder sair daquele salão cheio de gente velha e desinteresse e pudesse ir ver os amigos no meio da multidão do festival. E foi isso o que ela não teve. Demorou mais de duas horas para que fosse ser liberada das cortes sociais esperadas da princesa do byakugan e foi nesse instante que reparou na bela coruja albina que a observava com interesse."O Velho veio!"

– Feliz natal, pequena. – Disse ao chegar perto.

– Ainda não é dia… – esbravejou a menina mas logo abriu um sorriso abraçando-o ao não ver ninguém muito perto. – Feliz Natal, ojii-san.

Mesmo já sendo grande, o homem albino com cabelos castanhos opacos a pegou no colo e a colocou sob a proteção de sua capa, andando em direção a uma isolada clareira na floresta.

– Tenho algo pra você. – Revelou ao colocá-la no chão, estendendo-lhe um pequeno e bem embrulhado pacote.

– O-obrigada… – se curvou em um agradecimento tímido antes de pegar o presente.

Ela o abriu com calma e atenção. Analisando a caixa de madeira entalhada bem feita. Ao abri-la se deparou com duas belas joias feitas de modo artesanal: uma com uma pedra da lua e outra com uma pedra da estrela.

– Essas pedras especialmente são mt especiais. Dizem que foram os próprios deuses que as trouxeram dos corpos celestes como um presente a um sacerdotisa e seu amante. Como yin e yang, elas são diferentes e se completam. Como o sol e a lua, sempre separadas mas eternamente juntas. De para (ele)… Alguém especial e nunca perderá essa pessoa realmente. – Explicou já se preparando para partir.

Ela o abraçou novamente e depositou um singelo beijo em sua bochecha. Precisava encontrá-lo antes que seu tempo acabasse.

– E, pequena? Mande meus cumprimentos ao Uchiha. – disse rindo ao desaparecer numa nuvem de fumaça.

– X –

Natal não era a época favorita de Sasuke. Na verdade, tudo o que deveria ser alegre ou feito em família já a muito tempo lhe era estranho.

Permitiu-se apreciar um pouco mais do vento invernal que começou a soprar do norte e agradeceu por estar longe o suficiente para que o barulho agitado da festança da vila não o alcançasse ali no clã. Silêncio era bom e ele apreciava.

Olhou o céu cheio de estrelas naquela noite de fim de dezembro e se ponderou sobre sua insignificância diante do infinito. Eram pensamentos deveras maduros para um moleque de doze anos e alguns meses, mas isso era tudo o que ele tinha. Filosofias.

"Não é tudo."Uminsightnão-tão-seu invadiu-lhe a mente ao mesmo tempo que a lua cheia ganhou um tom arroxeado e místico. Seus próprios olhos brilharam no mesmo tom e sua mente se clareou. Ele se lembrou de tudo e sorriu.

Ao mesmo tempo, Hinata chegava ao local um pouco ofegante. Ficou o observando perdido por alguns instantes até que tomou coragem para ir até ele.

– Pensei que não vinha mais,hime. – Disse ele sustentando um pequeno, mas perceptível, sorriso convencido.

– Você já acordou!

– É uma data especial pra você. Não tem como fazer eu esquecer isso.

Ele a puxou para um abraço, onde ficaram por um bom tempo até que ela o afastou com o coração já se partindo. Como odiava não ter seu melhor amigo naquele momento tão difícil e não poder ajudá-lo com seus demônios.

– Não é seguro, Sasuke-kun. Vem! Me deixa refazer o selo.

– Temos alguns minutos ainda… – Puxou-a para que se sentassem na beira do píer sobre o "Lago Espelhado" dos Uchihas.

O garoto observou com atenção os delicados desenhos formados pelas flores brancas e azuis da roupa da companheira, querendo gravar cada mínimo detalhe. "Ela ta muito linda hoje. Por que mesmo concordei em esquecer ela?"

– Não comece, Uchiha. – ralhou alisando uma dobra imaginária do quimono.

– Saia da minha cabeça, Hyuuga. Prometeu que não faria mais isso.

– Desculpa… As vezes não consigo evitar. – abaixou a cabeça constrangida – Mas pra me redimir, tenho algo pra você.

– Não deveria gastar dinheiro comigo. Sabe que podem achar estranho você… – Ele perdeu a linha de raciocínio enquanto ela o ignorava e prendia uma pequena pulseira com uma pedra da lua em seu pulso esquerdo.

O moreno observou o objetivo com cuidado até dar de ombros como uma espécie de "obrigado". Poderia viver com aquilo, por ela.

– Pode me ajudar com esse? – Chamou sua atenção quando apontou para um colar que tinha uma pedra da estrela como pingente. Ele pegou de sua mão e rapidamente prendeu no pescoço dela. – Eles são um par. Como o dia e a noite, só existe um por existir o outro. Enquanto os tivermos, nunca estaremos separados.

O semblante de Sasuke fechou-se automaticamente e uma sombra negra apoderou-se de sua face.

– Eu decidi ir embora com Orochimaru. Espero que não tente me impedir diretamente, não quero lutar com você.

– Eu sei e não vou. Esse é o caminho que você escolheu. – respondeu num tom ferido.

– Eu escolhi meu caminho quando deixei colocar em mim um selo que me faz esquecer você, esquecer tudo de bom que eu sei e sou. Essa vingança é a única coisa que me resta…

Hinata abaixou o olhar tentando esconder as lágrimas. Ele estava sendo injusto. Não foi o único que fez sacrifícios, mas ele não sabia disso. Então, o que poderia dizer?

Entretanto, ainda com o pouco orgulho que tinha e o ego ferido, se dignou a somente levantar e começar a partir. Porém, antes mesmo que cruzasse os jardins mortos da mansão principal teve sua mão segurada gentilmente pelo moreno.

– Ei, não queria te aborrecer. Mas isso é importante pra mim. – Disse a puxando para um abraço apertado.

Hinata se permitiu ficar ali por algum tempo até ouvir o som de fogos de artifício ao longe. Meia noite. O tempo havia acabado.

– Eu sei… – ele a apertou mais – Eu ainda nem dei seu presente…

Sasuke separou-se minimamente da morena e ambos mergulharam na imensidão de seus olhos. Ele nas mais claras pérolas. Ela na mais negra noite.

Com uma doçura que o Uchiha não sabia que ainda tinha e reunindo uma coragem sabe-se lá de onde, ele selou seus lábios aos delas num ósculo casto que aos poucos se transformou num beijo doce e apaixonado. Delicados flocos de neve começaram a desprender-se do céu, dando mais magia ao seu momento.

Quando se separam, o moreno se esforçou muito pra não rir da face super corada de Hinata. Já ela não conseguia pensar em nada. Seu beijo, seu primeiro beijo, foi com o seu amor de infância.

Ele captou o som dos tambores e trombetas anunciando a fim cerimonial da festa. Sabia que o clã Hyuuga iria se recolher e ele deveria deixá-la partir.

– Nunca se esqueça,hime: você sempre será minha primeira escolha. – sussurrou colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha depositando um beijo em sua testa, voltando a se sentar sobre o píer. – Faça o que deve fazer.

Incapaz de olhá-lo diretamente. Hinata deu-lhe as costas com a face banhada em lágrimas.

– O Velho te mandou lembranças. – recordou vendo pelo canto do olho ele mostrar o dedo do meio.

Os olhos de ambos brilharam forte em roxo escuro até que tudo voltou ao normal.

Hinata chegou a tempo das despedidas e a saída da carruagem. Foi torturada por mais uma hora sobre sua conduta não condizente a uma Hyuuga, ainda mais uma herdeira, por não fazer algo que ela não fazia questão de ouvir. Durante todo o discurso teve que usar todo seu treinamento para não sorrir e levar a mão aos lábios ainda quentes do beijo trocado.

Quando Sasuke retornou a si quase se bateu por ficar tanto tempo no frio e questionou-se onde tinha arrumado aquela pulseira que não queria de forma alguma tirar do braço. Teria que acender a lareira.

A neve caiu fortemente aquela noite.

FLASHBACK OFF

Inconscientemente, Hinata levou a mão aos lábios. Em seu pescoço, o colar que ganhou aquela noite dividia o espaço com a pena de corvo que encontrou em sua última semana na guerra.

Ela respirou fundo e conteve o rubor que a havia tomado. Estava tão ansiosa para vê-lo.

Um sorriso nostálgico apoderou-se de si quando entrou no complexo local ao mesmo tempo que sentia Sasuke sorrir em retorno, mesmo sem saber o porquê.

– notas –

Olá! Essa capítulo como o título já entrega é um especial de Natal que fiz com muito amor. Ele se passa antes de Hinata chegar a reunião do conselho da vila e o flashback é quando ela tinha 11 pra 12 anos.

Ajudou muito a explicar algumas coisas e deixar esse momento tão fofo entre nosso casal.

Deixei algumas pistas no meio também. Mas nada muito óbvio e logo serão resolvidas, então sem estresse kkkk

Esse é o último capítulo de 2018, então espero que tenham gostado!

Feliz Natal e Próspero Ano Novo a todos!

Ps. Estou escrevendo e postando pelo celular. Desculpa quaisquer erros!

Ps2.

Ojii-san: avô, ou forma respeitosa/carinhosa de se referir a alguém muito mais velha.

Hime: princesa.

Links para algumas coisas do capítulo: tirem os espaços

Roupa Hinata: https/m . pt. dhgate. com/ product/ light-blue-fashion-japanese-women-tradition/431060995. html#pd-014

Presilha de cabelo: https/www .google. com/amp/s/m.pt. aliexpress .com/item/ 32859514772. html

Colar Hinata: https/www. cristaisdecurvelo. com.br/ item/Pendulo- Pedra-Estrela-P-Radiestesia-Lapidacao-Facetado-Brinde-Corrente-. html

Pulseira Sasuke (preta): https/produto. mercadolivre. com.br/MLB-745594484- pulseira-hippie-regulavel-em- macram-pedra- da-lua-_JM


	7. Capítulo V - Sasuke

Passava das cinco da tarde, três horas após o combinado para viressem soltá-lo, e Sasuke aproveitava o momento de silêncio para pensar enquanto seu chá não ficava pronto. Sua cela era razoavelmente acolhedora e o moreno sentiria saudades de sua calma. Só de imaginar que Naruto e Sakura poderiam irritá-lo a qualquer hora do dia, já o deixava frustrado.

Observou divertido quando sua usual companhia serpenteava entre as grades da janela da cela. Yuki, o pequeno gato branco que aparecera em sua reclusão e insistia em o visitar todos os dias, deitou-se ao seu lado e olhou-o interrogativo. Sasuke soltou um longo suspiro e voltou para sua costumeira meditação.

Após a estranha conversa que teve com os ninjas de Konoha, foi combinado que ele sairia no dia seguinte, tendo tempo para arrumar seus poucos pertences. No fundo, bem lá no fundo mesmo, temia ter que voltar ao Distrito Uchiha. Havia fantasmas difíceis demais de enfrentar. Ainda assim, sentia que era o certo a se fazer. Devia isso ao seu irmão, afinal de contas.

Não passou muito tempo, uns quinze minutos talvez, que ele ficou parado. O moreno havia escutado um barulho longe, provavelmente era algum animal da floresta que se perdera na área da prisão especial, mas sua velha desconfiança fez com que ele ficasse alerta, mesmo sem abrir os olhos.

O borbulhar alto da chaleira o desconcentrou por alguns ém continuava a escutar o som incômodo que agora reconhecera como sendo de passos apressados e silenciosos, mas não necessariamente cuidadosos. Quem quer que fosse, não era um guarda e não temia ser reconhecido. Voltou-se para seu fuuton no chão, pegou uma kunai e esperou em meio às sombras.

O som dos passos ficou cada vez mais alto e distinguível até que cessaram. O portão abriu-se vagarosamente e, antes mesmo de ver quem era, Sasuke lançou a kunai, que acertaria em cheio o alvo. Porém o invasor segurou o objeto pela lâmina sem se machucar e virou-se para o Uchiha.

─ Esperando alguém indesejado, Uchiha? ─ Sorriu arteiramente e soltou a faca ninja.

─ Hyuuga. ─ resmungou apático.

─ Kakashi-sama pede desculpas pela demora. Ele cruzou com um gato preso em uma árvore e teve que resgatá-lo ─ Yuki miou preguiçoso ─ Se estiver pronto, podemos ir.

O moreno pensou na maior e mais mal-educada resposta que pudesse encontrar, mas foi interrompido pelo apito do bule. Exasperado, Sasuke se contentou em revirar os olhos desdenhoso. O antigo sensei devia arrumar novas desculpas. Apagou o fogo e suspirou enquanto via Hinata escorar-se despreocupadamente no portão.

 _"Onde estão os guardas?"_ Ponderou ao despejar a infusão na pia. Queria mesmo aquele chá, mas pegou sua pequena mochila e partiu. O gatinho miou alto, emburrado pelo abandono, e o seguiu.

─ Os ninjas carcereiros foram liberados do serviço a pouco.

─ _Saia da minha cabeça!_ ─ falou ao sair pelo corredor sem esperar pela morena. Seus olhos, por um momento, ficaram roxos.

─ O que disse? ─ questionou confusa.

─ Perguntei por onde vamos começar. Não sei se sabe, mas a propriedade do clã Uchiha é bem grande. Vamos demorar uma eternidade se sairmos por aí tordo e a direito...

─ Eu conheço bem o lugar.

─ É o que veremos, Hyuuga.

 **─ X ─**

É, realmente Hinata sabia se localizar relativamente sem matá-los dentro do Distrito. Sasuke não estava nem um pouco a vontade de voltar para aquele lugar e agradeceu pelo jeito silencioso da mesma. Algo dentro de si gritava para falar com ela e insistia que havia uma familiaridade que ele na verdade desconhecia. Entretanto manteve-se calado e o mais afastado possível do centro da vila, não encontrando nenhum conhecido pelo caminho ─ outra coisa para sua lista de estranhezas envolvendo a morena.

─ Então, Uchiha... Como tem sido as coisas? ─ talvez ele tenha pensado cedo demais.

─ Monótonas. Eu estava preso. ─ disse incisivo, querendo cortar o diálogo.

─ Isso é óbvio. Mas nunca teve curiosidade de saber mais sobre o que seu irmão e a vila escondem de você?

─ _Tsc_... Não sou curioso. ─ mentira, ele era sim e essa frase o renderia longas semanas sem dormir conjecturando alternativas sem fim.

Hinata sorriu de forma doce e tocou sua mão, fazendo ambos pararem. Por um momento, Sasuke pode ver todas as coisas ganharem um tom roxo e jurava ter ouvido o som de cachoeira, mesmo sabendo que estava a quilômetros de distância da mais perto. Porém, tão rápido quanto chegou a sensação foi embora fazendo-o puxar a mão de volta.

─ Na última mensagem que seu irmão me enviou, disse que havia encontrado um mapa para o templo dos Deuses. ─ falou como se não tivesse acontecido nada ─ Basicamente só precisamos saber onde ele colocou. Ideias?

─ Parece que você o conhecia melhor do que eu... ─ Sasuke deu de ombros e começou a olhar melancólico pelo local ─ Mas vamos começar pela mansão principal. " _Quanto mais rápido se tira o curativo, menos se sente a dor_." ─ completou mentalmente.

Com passos rápidos e silenciosos, não foi difícil para a dupla chegar a Mansão Uchiha. Longe da outrora opulência ainda assim ela resistira com todos seus três níveis intactos e imponentes sobre todas as outras construções e paisagem.

Todo o fora construído em semi circulo, tendo a mansão como ponto principal e se estendendo para as outras partes direto até encontrarem ou a floresta ou os limites da própria vila. Por traz da casa principal ainda havia uma lago que tinha sua outra margem para uma floresta ainda mais densa.

Ninguém entrava naquele local e o Uchiha começava a pensar q até os espíritos que possivelmente assombravam o lugar já haviam partido por medo (ou tédio pela falta de público).

A porta da frente se abriu com um ranger fantasmagórico. Ambos entraram em silêncio e Hinata espirrou algumas vezes por conta do pó. Yuki trançou por suas pernas algumas vezes e se sentou ao pé da escada, aguardando o "dono".

─ Se encontrar algo, me chame antes de fazer qualquer coisa. ─ advertiu a morena partindo pelo térreo a dentro.

O moreno pôs-se a pensar: _Se fosse um gênio ninja e precisasse esconder um mega segredo de estado, onde seria?_ Com certeza, não no lugar mais óbvio do mundo como sua casa. Entretanto Sasuke sentia que era o lugar certo, mas talvez sua pergunta estivesse errada. _Se eu fosse um cara que só quisesse proteger meu irmão mais novo, onde eu deixaria algo pra que só ele achasse?_

Por um instante, uma imagem se formou diante dos olhos de Sasuke. Ele viu a si mesmo com cinco ou seis anos de idade, viu Itachi e uma caixa.

 _Prometa-me_ _,_ _Sasuke_ _, que nunca mais mexerá nisso de novo._

 _─ Você disse que era minha. Por que não posso abrir? ─ questionou cruzando os braços mas logo abaixou a cabeça sob o olhar do mais velho ─ Certo, Nii-san, eu prometo._

 _─ Ela é pra você, mas ainda não é sua, Otouto. Ainda tenho que colocar mais algumas coisas importantes e então poderá tê-la. ─ ele tocou a testa do menor com dois dedos, fazendo o outro formar um bico mimado ─ Irmãozinho tolo._

O gato miou alto, tirando-o do transe. Sabia o que procurava e sabia onde encontrar.

Ele subiu os dois grande lances de escada e parou em frente a segunda porta esquerda. Sua mão tremeu ao tocar a maçaneta e podia jurar que ouvira algo (ou alguém) sussurrando-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

Entretanto, Sasuke nunca fora um homem temeroso, podia-se dizer justamente ao contrário: ele adorava o perigo. Por isso abriu a porta sem reservas e não se surpreendeu ao encontrar tudo exatamente como havia deixado.

─ Encontrou algo, Uchiha? ─ ignorou a pergunta feita por Hinata ao longe.

Meticulosamente arrumado demais, sombrio demais e solitário demais para um garoto de doze anos. Esse era seu aposento. Único lugar da casa, tirando o banheiro ao lado e a cozinha, que realmente usou depois do massacre.

Demorou alguns instantes para que se lembrasse onde escondeu o maldito objeto, o encontrando por fim no fundo falso de uma gaveta. Pegou a caixa e analisou-a. " _É_ _realmente um belo trabalho em madeira!_ " Sem mais delongas, ele puxou o fecho e abriu ao mesmo instante que escutou um grito atrás de si.

─ SASUKE, NÃO!

Mas era tarde demais, ao abrir uma névoa densa começou a se espalhar pelo ambiente e três toques soaram.

Depois disso as palavras ficaram distorcidas para ele e um zumbido invadiu sua mente fazendo-o cair longe e bater bem forte a cabeça. Sentiu algo viscoso escorrer pelo local e a vista ficar turva. Iria desmaiar. Zonzo, mas ainda ativo, percebeu quando algo pousou na sua frente.

Levantou o rosto e tentou focar na imagem, no entanto tudo ao seu redor girava. Quando finalmente conseguiu ver a situação ficou ainda mais estranha. Havia um corvo negro quase do tamanho de um cachorro dentro do quarto. O animal voou para mais baixo até pousar na frente de Sasuke que pôde ver seus olhos cor de sangue. _Sharingan_.

Já Hinata pode ver exatamente quando o corpo de Sasuke foi arremessado com violência contra a parede e o sangue saindo por um corte em sua cabeça. Ela se aproximou, sendo envolvida também pela fumaça branca que continuava se espalhando pelo local.

─ _Veneno_ ─ pensou puxando o corpo inerte do Uchiha para fora do quarto.

Mais próximos, ela verificou superficialmente o estado do moreno. Seu corpo tinha vários ferimentos causado pelo impacto, porém não era com isso que se preocupava, mas sim com a quantidade de veneno que circulava no corpo do Uchiha.

─ Que dificuldade você tem pra obedecer? ─ disse ela colocando o corpo do moreno deitado perto de si ─ Arte Ninja: Escudo Fantasma. ─ um escudo de chakra se formou ao redor dos dois, mas ela sabia que já não adiantaria muita coisa.

Sem mais alternativas, Hinata mordeu seu polega direito e invocou um belo tigre de pelos cinza escuro e olhos azuis.

─ Doku, chame Ino e Karin! ─ ordenou sucumbindo a exaustão. 

**─ notas ─**

Oioi, pessoal! Como estão? To muito feliz com esse primeiro capítulo de 2019. Ele é um pouco mais intenso e de pouca interação mas vai ajudar muito com os próximos.

Sei que está parecendo que Sasuke é idiota ou fraco por toda hora se machucar, mas pra isso também vai ter explicação, mais pra frente kkkkk

Os capítulos estão sendo escritos pelo celular, então pfv avisem dos erros.

Espero que tenham gostado e não se esqueçam de deixar um comentário! É muito importante pra mim.

Bjos

Doku: Veneno.


	8. Capítulo VI - Parte I - Itachi

Sabe quando os filmes acabam, os créditos começam e aparecem os nomes dos atores com algumas cenas legais? Então, foi assim que Sasuke ficou por um bom tempo após acordar no vazio. Caindo infinitamente entre nomes, lugares, rostos, sons e sentidos que não faziam a menor conexão em sua mente até que tudo parou e ele pode se enxergar em um lugar sólido de novo.

– QUE MERDA É ESSA?

Sasuke abriu os olhos desconfiado, já se acostumara tanto com ser constantemente bombardeado com tantas informações que achou estranho quando tudo parou. Sua mente se encontrava em branco sobre de como viera parar ali, sendo sua última lembrança a de estar em sua cela preparando um chá.

– Se fosse genjutsu eu já teria conseguido sair. Veneno talvez? – deduzia, não reparando que falava em voz alta.

Olhou ao seu redor procurando o algo que identificasse onde estava, mas tudo o que enxergou foi pouco mais de dois passos a sua frente e a pilha de entulho que havia ao seu redor.

Ao levantar-se do chão, um caco de porcelana – provavelmente vindo de um prato ou uma xicara – chamou-lhe atenção. Era de um vermelho sangue vivo e berrante do lado esquerdo e branco na outra metade. Era único, velho e familiar. A nostalgia invadiu o seu ser e então finalmente entendeu onde estava.

Distrito Uchiha. Quanto tempo ficou sozinho naquele bairro remoendo os seus fantasmas? E quanto tempo o abandonou prometendo nunca mais voltar? Bem ou mal, aquele era seu lar em Konoha, o lugar para onde poderia andar sem olhares tortos e cochichos mal sussurrados. Ali, os únicos olhos que lhe seguiam eram dos pássaros e o único som vinha do vento batendo as janelas mal fechadas.

Conforme sua mente ia detalhando o lugar, o ambiente ia iluminando-se até ver o bairro como um todo. Caminhou lentamente até a entrada do Clã é colocou a pequena lajota de volta no lugar. O pedaço do símbolo do Uchiha que quebrara jogando bola certa vez.

Ele reparou que havia uma trilha feita com pedaços do mesmo material da decoração que o guiava para dentro do distrito. Sem opções, andou cautelosamente pelas pistas até encontrar seu final. Ele engoliu em seco e entrou no antigo Dojo. As tábuas apodrecidas pelo descaso rangeram ruidosamente. Respirou profundamente, sendo inundado pelo cheiro de mofo e plantas mortas. Entrou devagar, como se esperasse ser atacado por algo ou alguém. O ataque nunca veio.

Ativou sua linhagem sanguínea para auxilia-lo passou a procurar pelo ambiente qualquer coisa que indicasse que diabos estava acontecendo. Do outro lado do tatame avistou a porta do escritório aberta. Não gostava isso. Resolveu dar uma olhada rápida nos vestiários e fundos do local adiando o inadiável e prosseguir por um dos corredores.

Andando a passos largos sem realmente prestar muita atenção em nada mas quando passou na frente de um dos box, algo o instigou a olhar. De relance, viu a si mesmo refletido num espelho. Mas o que mais chamou a sua atenção não foi seu estado deplorável e sim o seus olhos rubros. Seu Sharingan só tinha uma única _tomoe_ como se tivesse acabado de despertá-lo.

– ANDE LOGO, NÃO TEMOS O DIA TODO. – gritou uma voz conhecida do ambiente anterior.

" _Além de preso aqui estou esquizofrênico novamente. Tomei os remédios de manhã?_ " Era o que pensava o moreno, jurando que havia escutado a voz do seu irmão morto.

– Pare de palhaçada, Sasuke, e venha logo!

Mesmo contra sua vontade, os pés do moreno se moveram sozinhos e o levaram até o escritório que não olhara. Por dentro podia ver o vidro falso nas duas paredes de onde seu pai, Fugaku, acompanhava os treinos dos dois irmãos. Em outro lugar havia uma estante com alguns pergaminhos e sentado displicentemente sobre a escrivaninha encontrava-se Uchiha Itachi.

 **Is this in my head?**

 **I don't know what to think**  
 _Isso está na minha cabeça?_  
 _Não sei mais o que pensar_

– Você demorou. Pensei que teria que buscá-lo pessoalmente.  
Sasuke arregalou os olhos por alguns breves instantes antes de recuperar a postura austera de sempre.

– Eu volto dos mortos e você não vai falar nada? – ralhou o mais velho olhando para as unhas com interesse.

– Bem dito, você está morto. Logo, não está aqui. Não temos o que conversar...

– Ah, irmãozinho, continua sendo o mesmo tolo de sempre. Ainda não consegue enxergar um palmo mesmo que seja quase esfregado na sua cara. Lembre-se: você foi descuidado e abriu a caixa que eu disse para não abrir, agora um veneno letal está correndo no seu sangue e dentro de algumas horas você vai se juntar a mim e ao resto da família no além tumulo. As apostas estão bem altas sobre o quanto tu aguenta. Por favor, não nos decepcione.

– _Tsc_. Se estou morrendo ande logo. Não tenho tempo...

– Relaxe, _Otouto_. Você está em boas mãos. Ela nunca iria deixa-lo morrer assim – o homem de cabelos longos lhe lançou uma piscadela e prendeu uma mecha solta atrás da orelha.

O mais novo controlou a imensa vontade de rolar os olhos em desdém e começou a pensar. Na verdade, agora que lembrava, fora burrice abria a caixa. Mas realmente já fazia algum tempo que não conseguia pensar direito quando lutava. Principalmente depois que a guerra acabou.

– Eu disse pra eles que o jutsu ainda não estava pronto, mas **não** , _"Mestre Corvo é muito exagerado. Mestre Corvo só quer proteger o irmão. Mestre Corvo não está pensando com clareza e imparcialidade. Nhá nhá nhá"_ **Amadores** – disse ele imitando vozes que Sasuke não conhecia – Agora sua mente está se deteriorando mais rápido do que o previsto; acho que isso deve ser por estar tão perto dela.

– De quem? Hyuuga? – questionou Sasuke cruzando os braços ao se encostar no batente – Queria entender o porquê de todos agem como se ela fosse tão importante...

– Porque ela é e você sabe disso – Itachi fechou o semblante por um segundo antes de voltar a sorrir – Mas deixe isso para outra hora. Vamos ao que interessa.

Sasuke conteve a réplica mal-educada que pensou enquanto Itachi pegava um dos pergaminhos e desenrolava em sua frente. Estava mais paciente que o normal.

– Eu quebrei algumas regras para vir até aqui, mas espero que faça valer a pena. Ouça, não posso te devolver suas memórias ( _isso você deve libertá-las sozinho_ ) mas consigo te mostrar as minhas. Sei que não dá a mínima para o que Hinata te contou, porém é muito importante que a ajude, Sasuke. Você entendeu? Seu futuro depende disso.

– Eu tenho mais pedaços perdidos além desses lapsos?

– Pedaços, Sasuke? Você tem uma vida inteira esquecida... – o moreno o olhou com compaixão e pena – Bom, é um fragmento que o ajudaram a entender mais coisas. Quando ver saberá onde escondi o mapa. – ele apontou alguns lugares no mapa do pergaminho – Vá até a loja de brinquedos e após essa memória ira automaticamente para as outras. Seja rápido, esse jutsu uma vez ativado dura muito pouco.

O mais novo analisou com um rápida passada de olho o mapa o local e facilmente o reconheceu. De repente, Itachi o puxou para perto de si, dando-lhe um longo e apertado abraço lhe sussurrando mesmo que ninguém fosse ouvi-los:

– Eu nunca conseguiria descaçar em paz sabendo que vocês correm perigo. Sinto saudades, irmãozinho tolo...  
Sasuke se permitiu fechar os olhos enquanto uma lágrima solitária escorreu por seu olho esquerdo enquanto Itachi cutucou suavemente sua testa com dois dedos. Quando teve coragem de abri-los novamente estava sozinho.

– Eu também, irmão. Eu também...

 **– X –**

O moreno encaminhou-se rapidamente para o local indicado por Itachi. Era uma pequena loja de brinquedos artesanais muito comum para as famílias Uchihas. Olhando pela vitrine observou um pequeno aquário vazio. Recordou que sempre quis ter peixinhos dourados enquanto um clarão tomava a sua mente.

 **We were both young**  
 **When I first saw you**  
 **I close my eyes**  
 **And the flashback starts**  
 _Nós éramos jovens_  
 _Quando eu te vi pela primeira vez_  
 _Eu fecho meus olhos_  
 _E começo a lembrar_

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Era meio dia e Konoha encontrava-se relativamente calma, menos para o jovem Uchiha que chorava as margens do lago. Enquanto tentava capiturar peixes para colocar no nova aquário que Itachi lhe dera.

Sasuke observou a si mesmo quando criança. Ele mesmo sendo tão novo já estava acostumado com as constantes represálias vindas de seu pai, principalmente pelo fato de não ser tão forte quanto seu irmão mais velho. Mas agora que ele se tornou um ninja ativo da vila sendo só quatro anos mais velho que Sasuke, a vida do pequeno estava ainda pior.

Quando as lágrimas finalmente cessaram e não havia nenhum peixa na sacola já era fim de tarde e deveria ir embora. Usou a água do lago para lavar o rosto, desamassou as roupas com a mão mesmo, virou-se para a rua e viu a última pessoa que esperava.

Ele era um pouco mais baixo que o Uchiha, mesmo tendo a mesma idade. Tinha cabelos louros, olhos azuis e as roupas mais esfarrapadas que já viu. Nunca entendeu o porquê de todos terem medo daquele moleque, porém obedecia a sua mãe e não falava com ele – mesmo que quisesse muito.

─ Uchiha Sasuke. ─ Cumprimentou seriamente.

─ Uzumaki Naruto. ─ Respondeu no mesmo tom.

E ficaram por longos minutos se encarando até que se lembraram que tinham coisas a fazer e juntos viraram o rosto, cruzaram os braços e partiram com o mesmo tom serio. Assim que achavam-se distantes o suficiente, ambos relaxaram e sorriram a sua maneira. Esse era o começo de uma rivalidade, mas também de uma amizade eterna. E das sombras, Itachi observou toda a cena.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Quando Sasuke voltou à si, encontrava-se novamente na frente do estabelecimento. " _Então era assim que funciona? Interessante..._ "

Teve que forçar um pouco a velha porta mas ao entrar na loja, soube exatamente porque estava ali.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Itachi sabia que Sasuke estava chateado. Detestava usar quimono de festa. Detestava ter que sair de sua casa em pleno sábado à noite, enquanto poderia aproveitar ele estava em casa e brincar. E, acima de tudo, detestava festas.

Em seus infantes quatro anos, não entendia a necessidade que seus pais tinham em levarem-no em uma festa de aniversário onde mal conhecia a aniversariante, mesmo a mesma sendo da família principal dos Hyuugas.

O herdeiro Uchiha obrigou-se a se manter alheio enquanto jovem Uchiha ficava anormalmente calado durante toda a viagem. O Sasuke adulto sentiu o como o próprio irmão aproveitou a ida com carruagem para olhar a paisagem bonita de Konoha naquele fim de tarde, ignorando por pelo menos aqueles instantes a conversa dos adultos e respondendo somente quando era solicitado. Via o olhar melancólico que o pequeno Sasuke lhe dirigia por não entender porque ninguém falava tanto com ele como com o irmão.

O Uchiha menor fechou os olhos e suspirou. Como tinha saudades da época em que passava horas com Itachi sem pressão do Clã, sem as intermináveis missões do mais velho e principalmente sem seu pai infernizando a vida dos dois.

Ao chegarem se antes o moreno estava irritado, agora estava completamente nervoso. Aquela festa estava muito chata para o menino. E Itachi concordava. Aquele não era ambiente pra crianças.

Tinha os adultos que conversavam e dançavam ao som da suave música que tocava, tinha os filhos dos mesmos que reuniram-se em volta da enorme mesa de doces posta somente para elas mas se comportavam como velhos e não se divertiam e tinha Sasuke que isolou-se de tudo aquilo em uma das mesas no fim do grande jardim onde acontecia a festa.

 **They're trying to tell me how to feel**  
 **This love is difficult**  
 **But it's real**  
 **Don't be afraid**  
 **We'll make it out of this mess**  
 _Eles estão tentando me dizer como sentir_  
 _Esse amor é difícil_  
 _Mas é real_  
 _Não fique com medo_  
 _Faremos superar as dificuldades_

Estava muito quente para aquela época. Desde quando faz quinze graus em Dezembro? Sabia que Sasuke se sentia que estava no verão em pleno deserto e aquele quimono não estava ajudando.

Sasuke não sabe quanto tempo se passou, mas sabia que já era de noite quando finalmente a aniversariante chegou. Ele não a viu de imediato, pois todos os presentes foram prontamente cumprimentar a 'herdeira principal e futura líder do grande e nobre Clã Hyuuga'. Grande coisa!

Passou-se mais meia hora para que o jovem Uchiha pudesse vê-la. Ela era acompanhada por seu pai e sua irmã mais nova, enquanto o mais velho a apresentava com mais calma a cada família e ela recebia os presentes cordialmente. Mas o moreno não ligava pra isso, ele tinha uma coisa pior pra se preocupar. Foi nesse momento que Itachi soltou o primeiro sorriso da noite e os sorrisos dele eram perigosos.

O pequeno a achara bonita. Sim, Uchiha Sasuke achou uma GAROTA bonita e ela não era sua mãe ─ apesar delas serem muito semelhantes. Isso era uma punhalada no ego inabalável do garoto.

─ Sasuke... Sasuke! ─ Chamou Itachi.

─ Me deixe em paz. ─ Respondeu rudemente enquanto continuava a jogar pedrinhas no lago do jardim.

─ Isso são modos de um Uchiha se portar na frente de uma dama?

Um frio percorreu toda a coluna de Sasuke e lentamente ele se virou de frente para seu irmão já fazendo uma mensura respeitosa.

─ Desculpe nii-san e senhorita... ─ Ele levantou a cabeça para ver quem acompanhava seu irmão e logo arrependeu-se porque pela primeira vez na vida não sabia como agir.

─ Está é Hyuuga Hinata, a aniversariante e minha _protegida_. Hinata-hime, este é o tolo do meu irmão, Sasuke. ─ Ambos olharam-se e o garoto derreteu.

Ela era ainda mais bonita de perto. Tinha cabelos negros e diferente da maioria das garotas de sua idade eles era curtos e um pouco repicados. Seus olhos cor de lua não deixavam duvidas a que Clã ela pertencia. Mas o que mais agradou o Uchiha foi o sorriso que ela deu mesmo estando obviamente envergonhada. Tímido, simples e verdadeiro.

─ Olá Uchiha-san. ─ Cumprimentou estendendo a mão.

─ Olá Hyuuga-san. Me chame de Sasuke. ─ Pediu segurando a mão dela.  
─ Só se me chamar de Hinata...

─ Sasuke, onde está o presente? ─ Pirragueou Itachi, que observou tudo com um sorriso travesso.

─ Ah, claro. ─ o menino pegou uma sacola preta com o símbolo dos Uchihas na frente e entregou para a morena ─ Espero que goste.

Foi com curiosidade que Sasuke a vi ela abrir cuidadosamente o embrulho tirando de lá um pequeno gatinho de pelúcia preto com grandes olhos vermelhos. Ele tinha uma fita vermelha no pescoço e uma medalhinha de prata sem nada escrito. E foi com assombro e estranheza que ele a viu começar a chorar como isso.

─ É simplesmente maravilhoso. O-obrigada, Sasuke. ─ Sussurrou em seu ouvido quando o abraçou em agradecimento.

─ Que nome vai dar pra ele, Hina? ─ Perguntou Itachi.

─ Hum... Que tal Doninha? ─ Replicou sorrindo de maneira cúmplice para o Uchiha maior, sorris que não passou despercebido por Sasuke, porém também não foi muito compreendido.

─ Mas é um gato!

─ Mas o nome dele é Doninha. ─ disse mostrando a língua para Itachi. Ela virou o animalzinho de frente pra si e com a maior convicção do mundo disse ─ Eu te batizo agora e para sempre como Don-chan. ─ Nisso a medalha de prata na coleira do gato brilhou minimamente e surgiu o nome estranho que a jovem Hyuuga havia colocado.

─ HINATA! ─ Os três assustaram-se com o grito e a menina suspirou pesadamente.

─ Desculpe. Tenho que voltar. Obrigada novamente pelo presente Sasuke-kun e até mais Ita-chan. ─ Despediu-se com um aceno, indo embora junto com o gato de pelúcia.

Passado o vazio por vê-la indo embora, o Uchiha menor olhou interrogativo para seu irmão. Entretanto, antes que pudesse perguntar algo, Itachi saiu rapidamente dizendo que tinha que falar com seu primo Shisui. Seu trabalho estava feito.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

A visão de Sasuke escureceu novamente e por vários minutos seguintes ele foi bombardeado por diversas cenas diferentes. Como quando Itachi começou a treiná-los juntos. Ou quando a morena o ganhou numa luta de taijutsu pela primeira vez. E ainda quando o mais velho os levava para tomar sorvete no parque.

Itachi nunca fora um irmão relapso. Ele gastava todo o seu tempo livre para treinar e ficar com ambos. Mais uma vez Sasuke sentiu que fora enganado. Uma parte crucial fora tirada de si, sua essência, e faria de tudo para recuperá-la. 

**-notas-**

MINHA NOSSA! Esse capítulo me tirou o sangue, mas valeu cada segundo. Ele ficou muito grande e por isso dividi o capítulo em duas partes que tem a visão de dois personagens que amo muito.  
Também queria comentar que esses são os últimos capítulos que estou reescrevendo. Daqui pra frente é tudo novo haha  
Curtam bastante!

Música: Love Story - Taylor Swift (a letra não está na ordem)

Espero que tenham gostado! Por favor, me avisem dos erros. Ainda estou postando pelo celular.

Até o próximo!

Hime: princesa.  
Otouto: irmão mais novo.  
Tomoe: um tomoe ou tomowe (arcaico)é uma forma abstrata japonesa (i.e., um redemoinho) que se assemelha a uma ví formam o padrão do Sharingan, mostrando seu nível/poder. ( . /wiki/Tomoe)


	9. Capítulo VI - Parte II - RTN

**FLASHBACK ON**

Sasuke voltou a ver através dos olhos do irmão. Aquela parecia ser a última, a principal. Era tarde já. Não realmente tarde, não estava escuro ainda. Mas tarde o suficiente para que não fosse prudente deixar o jovem garoto sozinho na cidade. Jovem esse que era ele mesmo com oito anos. Sabia que memoria era: o dia do Massacre.

Observou a si mesmo sair apressado da escola após convencer o professor que poderia chegar em casa sozinho sem problemas, cheio do mais puro orgulho Uchiha querendo deixar o pai feliz p r ser tão autossuficiente quanto o irmão mais velho. As nuvens começaram a se fechar cada vez mais, iria chover.

Havia esfriado consideravelmente em poucos minutos. Demorou quase meia hora para que o menino chegasse próximo do Distrito Uchiha. Estava cansado e com muita fome. Esperava que sua mãe, Mikoto, tivesse feito algo com tomates para o jantar. Sasuke, tanto o novo quanto o mais velho, amava tomates.

Um vulto passou correndo longe na floresta. Pelo jeito algo fez com que os animais se esconderem. Estranho. Sentiu Itachi suspirar e sorrir em reconhecimento. Antes de alcançar os portões, pétalas de flores o envolveram e desapareceram tão rápido quanto tinham aparecido levadas pela brisa noturna. Aquele era o sinal tanto para Sasuke quanto para Itachi. Ela estava lá.

 **And I was crying on the staircase**

 **Beggin' you "Please don't go"**

 **And I said**

 **Romeo take me**

 **Somewhere we can be alone**

 **I'll be waiting**

 **All that's left to do is run**

 **You'll be the Prince**

 **And I'll be the Princess It's a Love Story**

 **Baby just say "Yes"**

 _E eu comecei a chorar na escadaria_

 _Te implorando, por favor não vá!_

 _Eu disse Romeu me leve_

 _à algum lugar em que possamos ficar sozinhos_

 _Eu estarei esperando_

 _Tudo o que precisaremos fazer será correr_

 _Você será o príncipe_

 _E eu a princesa_

 _Essa é uma história de amor_

 _Querido, apenas diga que sim_

O menino tomou cuidado para que ninguém o visse, mesmo que não tivesse uma única pessoa por perto, o moreno trocou a direção de seus passos e seguiu para a uma pequena clareira dentro da floresta perto dali.

A versão adulta analisou a morena juntamente com o gênio Uchiha. Ela era bem menor que a maioria das crianças da sua idade. Porém Sasuke sabia que ela era mais forte que todos eles juntos, sua versão menor já teve o desprazer de testar. Seus olhos eram grandes e perolados, marca característica de seu clã, estavam profundos e sonolentos – provavelmente por causa das noites mal dormidas. Os cabelos, lisos negros azulados, caiam emoldurando seu rosto fino num corte Chanel. Sasuke, tanto o novo quanto o mais velho, não gostava desse corte, principalmente pelo que ele significava para um Hyuuga.

A morena suspirou e caminhou até o pequeno Sasuke apressada. Estava agitada. Ela nunca se agitava. Seu rosto estava molhado de lágrimas. Quando ela havia começa do a chorar? Ela nunca chorava. Tudo ficou atipicamente silencioso. Algo estava realmente errado. " _Ela vai falar_ __d__ _emais_..." O Uchiha sentiu seu irmão trincar o maxilar e fazer uma serie de selos que automaticamente fizeram um símbolo no pulso da morena bilhar e desaparecer. Itachi ficou mais aliviado, ela não poderia falar mais nada.

– O que aconteceu, Hina? - Algo dizia ao menor que se arrependeria de ter perguntado.

– Eu ouvi g-gritos, vários gritos. E-e depois s-silêncio, só silêncio...

Um trovão cortou o céu e com ele Sasuke partiu em direção ao Distrito Uchiha. A noite já havia tomado todo o céu. Vez ou outra o pio de uma coruja era trazido junto com o vento frio. Algo dizia para Sasuke ir embora. Ele não foi. Ruas vazias, luzes desligadas, silencio sepulcral. Algo estava muito errado. Ele sabia, principalmente pela sensação de estar sendo perseguido. E o mais velho sabia que na realidade ele estava mesmo sendo seguido pelo seu irmão.

Os sentimentos de Sasuke se confundiram com o de sua versão homônima. Chegou a soleira da primeira casa. Não ousou entrar. Sentia-se massacrado veracidade de um pesadelo que jamais sonhara. De súbito algo estalou dentro de si. Quem mais amava morava ali também. Sua mãe, seu pai, seu irmão. Correu para casa.

A Mansão Uchiha era a maior de toda Konoha. A mais bonita. A mais imponente. Em seu jardim sempre tão bem cuidado, rosas vermelhas brotavam o ano todo. Sasuke sempre gostou do cheiro de rosas, mas hoje traziam-lhe o perfume de sangue e ferrugem. Entrou na sala de estar. Tirou os sapatos. Não ousou avisar sobre sua chegada. O fato de somente haver algumas parcas velas acesas indicavam que que a casa não foi preparada adequadamente para a luz noturna. Mikoto nunca deixaria isso acontecer. Aproximou-se das escadas, pronto para subir, mas sentiu que não era o caminho. Voltou. Foi a cozinha onde tirou do forno algo que seria seu jantar. Largou na pia a travessa e espiou o jardim dos fundos, igualmente vazio e sombrio.

Algo o chamou do escritório. Detestava entrar naquele cômodo. Sempre que estivera lá foi ou para levar bronca ou para cumprir algum castigo. Caminhou sem pressa para lá. Algo dentro de si implorava que fosse embora, entretanto estava tão absorto dentro de si próprio que não permitia-se obedecer os instintos.

Quando estava a dois passos de chegar a porta sentiu algo molhado em baixo dos seus pés. Uma mão tocou em seu ombro e o jovem Uchiha usou o máximo de sua disciplina para não gritar. Havia alguém com ele.

– Sasuke – sussurrou – Estou falando com você. Vamos embora agora e buscar ajuda. – abaixou o tom de voz ainda mais e gesticulou para o chão – Não podemos fazer mais nada...

O garoto olhou para baixo e forçou-se a reconhecer o liquido que esparramou-se por debaixo da porta e agora o molhava. Vermelho como rosas, cheiro de ferrugem o ferro das velhas espadas. Sangue.

– Vá, Hinata. É perigoso... – Ele continuava fitando o chão a sua frente como se esperasse que a cena mudasse e tudo não fosse nada além de uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Nada mudou, além de uma mão entrelaçando-se na sua.

– Eu vou, desde que seja com você.

Ambos colocaram as mãos livres na porta e juntos a afastaram para entrar no cômodo. Mais sangue saiu pela porta. Tudo estava revirado. Não havia quase nenhuma luz no ambiente.

Mas foi o suficiente para ver os dois corpos que estavam no chão. Homem e mulher. Pálidos, frios, mortos. Seus pais.

Na janela, um rapaz limpava tranquilamente sua katana com uma bandeira do Clã Uchiha. Um raio caiu por perto iluminando seu rosto de características tão semelhantes aos das vítimas. O trovão se fez ouvir junto com a voz do assassino.

– Não deveria ter vindo aqui, irmãozinho tolo.

Algo morreu dentro de Sasuke naquele instante deixando-o em transe. Seus olhos arderam como nunca e pela primeira vez o jovem Uchiha chorou sangue. A versão adulta sentiu como aquilo havia quebrado o coração de Itachi de diversas formas, mas o show deveria continuar. Ele saiu para o jardim junto com as duas crianças.

– E você com certeza não deveria estar aqui, princesa...

– Sabe que eu nunca o deixaria sozinho! – essa foi a última fala que a mente do pequeno Sasuke registou. As memorias dos dois irmãos estavam se fundindo em uma só, confundindo o Uchiha que buscava por respostas.

Ele ouviu um barulho alto. O revoar dos pássaros machucavam seu ouvido. O jardim da Mansão Uchiha nunca foi tão peculiar. Rosas e espinhos exalavam fortemente seu perfume. Sangue e ferrugem dominavam o ar. Catatônico, tentava inutilmente limpar o líquido vermelho de sua pele, o que só fazia a espalhar ainda mais. Com tantas aves, o farfalhar das folhas era ensurdecedor. Alguém gritava ao seu lado. Não importava. Precisava se lavar, estar limpo, se sentir limpo. O Uchiha menor estava em um genjutsu.

Olhou para o céu. Seus olhos arderam. Corvos crocitavam ao seu redor. Nuvens negras deixam a noite ainda mais sombria. Raios iluminavam o céu e o vento forte indicavam o quão grandiosa seria a tempestade que chegava. Fez uma pequena prece. Queria que chovesse, queria água, queria algo que fizesse se sentir vivo. Foi em vão.

O vento bateu em si forte novamente. Seu rosto ardeu por causa da ferida aberta. Um grito ecoou a sua frente. Cabelos negros o protegiam do ataque de centenas corvos. Sangue respingou em seu rosto quando o corpo Hinata caiu aos seus pés.

– Você é fraco. Tão inútil que a garota que jurou proteger se machucou para salvá-lo.

– O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – Sasuke gritou a plenos pulmões. Não podia acreditar no que vira. – O que eu já deveria ter feito há muito tempo... – Itachi colocou-se frente a frente com ele, mais raios iluminaram o céu. – É uma pena que tenha visto tudo isso, doce Hinata. Agora terei que matá-la também. – Com um sorriso macabro ele fez com que corvos os atacassem novamente.

O corpo pálido caiu a seus pés. Não. Hinata não. Como ele podia? O peito da morena subia e descia descompassado, imperceptível. Ele era seu professor, seu guardião. Abominável. Tocou de leve em seu braço. Pulsação. Os olhos de Sasuke pareciam que iam explodir...

– VOCÊ A MACHUCOU!

– Ora, claro que não, irmãozinho. VOCÊ a machucou! Hinata está a tempos te chamando, implorando por sua ajuda e você não fez nada.

O estomago de Sasuke afundou e um vazio imenso o tomou junto com uma fúria descomunal. Seus olhos arderam como nunca. Levou as mãos para cobri-los. A quase inexistente luz os feria. Mais dor. Sangue escorreu como lágrimas. Uma pontada em sua cabeça o fez gritar. Será que tinha caído em um jutsu? Chegou sua hora também? E então de súbito tudo parou. E então Sasuke compreendeu. E então abriu os olhos e viu o mundo realmente pela primeira vez. Trovões retumbaram nos céus.

Risadas ecoaram no ar. Todos os corvos atacaram ao mesmo tempo. Seus bicos e garras feitas de ferro machucaram profundamente sua pele. Em cada um deles, um sharingan diferente ativo. Crianças, adultos e velhos. Quem ele nunca viu na vida. E quem cumprimentou hoje de m nhã. Todos s m olhos. Um corvo para cada pessoa morta. Um corvo para cada vida roubada. Milhares de corvos tentando matá-lo. Será que esse pesadelo nunca iria acabar?

Os deuses ouviram sua queixa e não se agradaram. Um grito de estrema agonia os alcançou. Lembrou-se. Hinata o defendeu dos corvos enquanto ele ficou paralisado de medo. Lembrou-se dos pedidos de ajuda dela, nunca deveria ter vindo. Mas agora já estava aqui e lutaria para que saíssem vivos.

Analisou o lugar com seus novos olhos. Estratégias corriam em sua mente freneticamente. Uma a uma foi descartada até que percebeu que nada adiantaria. Itachi o ensinara cada uma delas. Itachi calmamente ia a seu encontro. Uma sombra de surpresa e desagrado correu rapidamente por seus olhos. Sasuke sorriu presunçoso. Foi seu erro. O céu ficou vermelho e todo o barulho cessou. Todas as construções, corpos, aves desapareceram. Só havia Itachi, Sasuke e Hinata.

– Não deveria ter me enfrentado. Poderia ter uma morte rápida e indolor. Mas fizeram sua escolha. Ambos irão sofrer.

Antes que Sasuke pudesse pensar em atacar um medo apoderou-se de si de tal forma que não conseguiu se mover novamente. Katanas atravessaram diversos pontos de seu corpo várias e várias vezes. Não se movia, não revidava. O terror tomou conta do seu eu enquanto se afogava em seu próprio sangue.

Uma onda de calor tomou seu ser e em um piscar de olhos estava no jardim sem ferimentos. Sentiu uma leve pressão em seu tornozelo. Hinata havia dado seu chakra a ele para tirá-lo do jutsu. Mesmo assim o pavor não saiu de si.

A jovem de olhos perolados voltou a deitar-se no chão. Uma voz ecoou longe, forte e antiga, ajudando ainda mais o medo do moreno aumentar.

– Chega disso, Itachi. Alguém viu as chamas. Não temos tempo para o clã Hyuuga. Está na hora de partir.

Itachi pareceu severamente irritado quando encarou Sasuke novamente. Hora do _grand finale_.

– Corra, Sasuke, CORRA. Salve sua vida miserável e sobreviva. Sobreviva pra saber que nunca conseguiu proteger aqueles que ama. Você é fraco, não vale nem o esforço te matar. A morte seria uma dádiva muito grande pra covardes como você.

Mesmo querendo muito correr, o garoto não conseguiu mexer um musculo.

– Está muito cedo para que ele tenha o sharingan. Apague-o e vamos. – Um vulto dançou nas sombras e afastou-se.

– Tente não morrer, irmãozinho tolo. – Sasuke o ouviu sussurrar não entendendo porque Itachi sorriu e piscou como se pedisse desculpar para si antes de dar-lhe as costas.

Sentiu quando um chakra arroxeado apoderou-se de seu corpo e sua linhagem sanguínea desativou-se sozinha. Caiu no chão e rapidamente sua mente ia nublando-se até chegar à inconsciência chegar por completo. Sabia que quando acordasse não iria lembra de nada daquela forma. A chuva finalmente começou.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Quando Sasuke voltou a si, não poderia estar mais perplexo. Como alguém que fora tão importante podia ser apagado de si dessa forma? Ele sentiu-se ainda mais vazio e frívolo, um tolo completo.

– Não acredito que ela estava lá. Como u poderia me esquecer disso? É impossível! – abriu o olho perplexo. Escorou-se na parece, absorvendo as informações. Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ficou parado, mas quando focou o olhar novamente estava novamente na parte principal do distrito.

Aquela era a Mansão Uchiha como era há mais de dez anos. A vivacidade das paredes pintadas a pouco tempo, o perfume das flores recém colhidas do jardim bem cuidado, barulho de crianças correndo por perto e o cheiro de comida sendo feita. _"_ _ _ _Mãe___ _ _?"__ Movido por um impulso irracional, Sasuke correu até a cozinha encontrando-a vazia. " _É claro, no que eu estava pensando?_ "

Sobre a mesa havia um bilhete escrito com uma bela caligrafia bem trabalhada: _Tem que sair daí. Chegue ao fim antes que tudo desmorone – se desintegrar e sumir, dando lugar a um imenso e eterno branco. Boa sorte!_ Assim que leu, olhou pela janela vendo que tudo sumia do lado de fora já entrando pela casa e logo chegaria até ele.

O Uchiha correu, os lances de escadas o separava do esquecimento. Subia-as rapidamente e se lançou na primeira porta que encontrou. Viu a janela aberta com ainda paisagem do lado de fora e saltou bem a tempo da construção ceder também. Correu para a floresta com tudo que podia, não conseguir usar jutsus, era terrível. Quanto mais rápido ele ia, mas rápido as coisas desapareciam ao seu redor. Faltava pouco. Com seu último impulso, ele pulou na água.

Quinze segundos, trinta e sete segundos, um minutos e meio. Estava sem ar, mas não achava seguro voltar para a superfície ainda. Pouco antes da inconsciência chegar, mãos o agarraram e puxaram para a margem.

Olhou para cima vendo o sol brilhar forte no alto. Cobriu os olhos com a mão, focando nas estatuas de Senju Hashirama e Uchiha Madara separados pela cachoeira mais a frente, alheios a sua presença. Sentou-se e terminou de cuspir a água que havia engolido reparando que em sua mão esquerda se encontrava sua antiga bandana com o símbolo de Konoha riscado. Desertor, traidor, escória. Estava no Vale do Fim.

– Sempre imaginei quando finalmente nos conheceríamos, mas Itachi se superou. Não sei porque ainda me surpreendo.

Sasuke procurou confuso o dono a voz familiar, encontrando-o a poucos passos sentado de costas para si, olhando para a cachoeira.

– Sugiro que não quase nos mate de novo. – o homem virou-se mostrando um grande sorriso divertido digno de Naruto.

O Uchiha se levantou no mesmo instante exasperado. O outro logo o seguiu, limpando a calça verde dos restos de grama.

– MAS QUE MERDA É ESSA?

– Não faça tanto drama. – Ele arrumou o colar para que o pingente do clã Uchiha ficasse visível. – Cruzes, como você consegue se vestir pior do que na época do Orochimaru? Apesar que sair por aí se exibindo funcionava muito bem. Kimia, Moine, por que mesmo não ficamos com Sayn de novo? – disparou a falar.

Uma veia saltou na testa do moreno. Ele não sabia se mata o outro ou simples o ignorava, deveria ser outra pegadinha.

– Ora, se está aqui justamente para falar comigo, sugiro que preste mais atenção.

– O que é você?

O outro moreno pegou sua camisa roxa que estava secando e a colocou de volta por cima da camiseta preta que já usava. Lançou-lhe uma piscadela sexy e foi para a margem do lago.

– Isso ainda não é óbvio? Eu sou você.

– " _Não é possível. Eu não seria tão ridículo._ " – pensou rolando os olhos.

– Eu sou exatamente como você seria se toda essa bosta não tivesse acontecido. – Sasuke o encarou bravo. – O QUE? A essa altura do campeonato já deveria saber que seus pensamentos não são só tão seus.

– Explique-se.

– _Nii-san_ deve ter falado pra você sobre nosso "problema" de memória por causa do jutsu. – O moreno balançou a a cabeça em concordância. – Então, quem tem acesso ao jutsu tem acesso a sua mente. E eu sou suas memórias guardadas. Se referem a mim como RTN geralmente. Tudo o que você viveu até o dia do selo, as as lembranças não editadas e tudo o que acontecia quando eu saia pra dar uma volta está armazenado aqui. Um metro e oitenta de puro chakra e gostosura.

– VOCÊ SAÍA?

– Não grite, parece Naruto – a versão RTN revirou os olhos. Agora sim eles se pareciam. – Bom, eu estou apagando e preciso te devolver o máximo de memórias que puder. Tem tanta coisa que precisa lembrar que, rapaz, vai ser uma bagunça. Perguntas? – Q-quando esse jutsu foi colocado? – gaguejou " _Droga, pareço uma criança."_

– Na Academia antes de nos dividirem em trios. Mais precisamente na época das provas de graduação. Sabíamos que seria muito arriscado continuar.

– Eu sabia, concordei com isso?

– É claro! Hinata nunca faria sem sua permissão.

O Uchiha sentiu um aperto e foi inundado por sentimentos conflitantes fazendo-o se perder em pensamentos. Sasuke RTN apertou seu ombro em apoio. Ele sabia como era confuso.

– Vamos, tem uma memória minha... Nossa, que precisa ver. Antes da última luta contra Itachi eu despertei e fui a te a vila. Sabia que aquela caixinha era importante de alguma forma. A trouxe comigo e deixei a caixa falsa lá. Quando a lembrança terminar, vai saber onde achá-lo e então nós vamos começar a voltar a sermos um só.

Ambos encararam seus reflexos na água. Tão idênticos, tão distintos. Mas diferente de si, a outra versão tinha uma suavidade e alegria que ele desconhecia.

– Então quem eu serei?

– Você não se tornará eu, nem eu me tornarei você. Como esse lago, quando jogamos uma pedra – ele a lançou fazendo-a bater duas vezes na superfície antes de afundar – Ele cria uma distúrbio na parte de cima e logo tudo volta aparentemente ao normal. Mas no fundo, ele nunca será mais o mesmo. Creio que acontecerá algo semelhante conosco.

A versão dominante de Sasuke sentiu a inveja lhe invadir por não ter aquilo. Sentiu raiva por terem arrancado isso de si. E no fundo ele sentiu esperança também. Talvez ele tivesse uma chance e não fosse uma caso perdido afinal. Talvez pudesse ser feliz. Novamente se encararam através do reflexo na água. Os duros olho vermelhos do Uchiha contra os divertidos olhos roxos do Sasuke RTN. A imagem dos dois ficou bagunçada.

– Faça valer a pena, xará! – quando as águas se acalmaram Sasuke estava sozinho novamente com um olho de cada cor.

 **– X –**

Na lembrança que se iniciou, Sasuke tinha dezessete anos e estava morrendo de calor. Estava frustrado por não poder nadar e acabar acordando seu "eu dominante" por acidente. A água gelada da cachoeira o chamava, porém contentou-se com a abertura de sua camisa branca presa pelo cinto roxo – coisa que o RTN achava completamente fora de moda. Pássaros voaram de dentro da floresta para a noite escura. Aquela caixa em seu bolso fazia um grande peso psicológico nele. Estava tão perto de libertar Hinata de seu dever como dark, a protetora do mundo ninja, e ao mesmo tempo tão longe.

Ele sentou-se sobre a cabeça da estátua de Uchiha Madara e colocou a caixa no chão enrolada com alguns panos.

– Estilo terra: esconderijo do tesouro maldito. – a peça foi rapidamente tragada pela terra e sumiu sem deixar rastros e, com sorte, continuaria assim.

Sasuke suspirou aliviado e olhou para o céu vendo a lua crescente adquirir um tom arroxeado, sabendo instintivamente que esse era o sinal para que voltasse ao jutsu. Entretanto, um som vindo da clareira do lago abaixo o fez espera.

 **So I sneak out**

 **To the garden to see you**

 **We keep quiet**

 **Cause we were dead if they knew**

 **So close your eyes**

 **Escape this town for a little while**

 _Então eu fugi_

 _Pro jardim pra te ver_

 _Nós ficamos quietos_

 _Pois estaríamos mortos se eles soubessem_

 _Feche seus olhos_

 _Vamos ficar em silêncio só um tempinho_

Ele a viu no exato minutos em que ela tirava o robe escuro ficando somente com a camisola de seda azul clara. Analisou como as alças formavam um decote preciso para acomodar seu par de seios fartos e caia apertado emoldurando a fina cintura até se abrir na altura do quadril e seguindo assim até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. O moreno sabia que a perolada ia ali constantemente para treinar, talvez por isso o tenha escolhido, mas não esperava realmente encontrá-la.

A Hyuuga caminhou até o centro do lago como se flutuasse e ele sabia que não deveria interrompe-la, então aguardou. Começou a se movimentar no ritmo de uma música que só tocava em sua cabeça, fazendo os movimentos suaves e precisos de seu treinamento. Após meia hora de treino – ou seria dança? – ela parou para se refrescar. O Uchiha se perguntou como tanta sensualidade e inocência poderia caber numa mesma pessoa e se aproximou.

– Não imaginava que te encontraria. – disse ao pousar silenciosos ao lado dela depois de saltar do topo do monumento.

– Imaginava sim, por isso veio... – cortou acidamente dando-lhe um sorriso após beber água. – Por que está aqui exatamente?

– Assim parece que não está feliz em me ver... – brinquedos u falsamente magoado, mas logo desviou o rosto adquirindo uma expressão melancólica. – Encontrei Itachi.

– Eu não quero ouvir! – a expressão dela foi tomada pela fúria e deu-lhe as costas.

– Hinata, por favor, já tivemos essa discussão mil vezes. Da mesma forma que você tem coisas que não pode me contar e tem que fazer, eu também tenho coisas que preciso fazer.

– Você não precisa fazer isso, você quer. É diferente! Você não precisa matá-lo. – um selo em seu pulso brilhou e ela gemeu de dor, tentara falar mais do que o permitido.

– E você não precisa compartilhar sua cama com Naruto e mesmo assim... – nem terminou de falar quando sentiu o lado esquerdo de seu rosto esquentar pela força do estalado tapa que ela deu.

– Nunca mais, nunca, insinue algo desse tipo de novo. Eu não sou você que muda de mulher como muda de roupa. Eu cumpro minhas promessas. – sussurrou com os olhos marejados segurando no pingente de seu colar de pedra da estrela.

Sasuke tocou seu pulso esquerdo sentindo a falta de sua pulseira e sentiu-se miserável. Deixou-se levar pelo ciúmes e novamente a havia magoado.

Ele a tomou pela cintura, mesmo com a relutância dela e a trouxe para um abraço apertado. Se perdeu no doce aroma natural da morena concentrando-se em como seus corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente, feitos sob medida um para o outro.

– Desculpe, _hime_. – ele acariciou o rosto dela pousando a mão sobre sua nuca enquanto a outra permanecia na cintura dela. – Eu sou um babaca.

 **You'll never have to be alone**

 **I love you**

 **And that's all I really know**

 _Você nunca mais terá que ficar sozinha_

 _Eu te amo_

 _E é só isso que eu realmente sei_

Eles se encararam profundamente e a realidade de querer beijá-la desesperadamente o invadiu e foi, ao mesmo tempo, um alívio e um tormento. A aceitação de seus próprios sentimentos versus sua relutância natural de se envolver emocionalmente.

Entretanto nada disso importava. Ele sabia que estava com ela, por ela, e isso bastava por hora. Sasuke sentiu a si mesmo se aproximando cada vez mais da morena em seus braços e pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele se sentia em paz.

A intensa troca de olhares, o cadenciado das batidas ritmadas de seus corações, o igual peso da respiração e ansiosa expectativa. Cada vez mais perto, cada vez mais juntos e enfim, no derradeiro momento, Sasuke despertou.

– Nunca mais me assuste assim de novo, Uchiha! – falou Hinata com a voz embargada contendo as lágrimas ao abraçar Sasuke que finalmente despertara após três dias.

 **\- notas -**

Continuação do cap anterior haha Essa parte foi um desafio por inúmeros motivos mas acho que o resultado ficou bom.

Música: Love Story - Taylor Swift

Eu sempre quis que o Sasuke de Road to Ninja se encontrasse com o Canon essa foi a oportunidade e eu amei haha Espero que gostem! E me digam se os capítulos estiverem mt grandes, estou me empolgando mt esses dias haha

Até o próximo

Nii-san: irmão mais velho.  
Frase sublinhada: Foi baseada na frase de Heráclito de Éfeso: Nenhum homem pode banhar-se duas vezes no mesmo rio... Pois na segunda vez o rio já não é o mesmo, nem tão pouco o homem! (pensador frase/ MTM1N jQ5Mg/)


	10. Capítulo VII - Hinata

**Capítulo VII - Hinata**

Hinata acordou com uma sensação ruim aquela manhã. E suas intuições _nunca_ estavam erradas, infelizmente. Tudo o que restava era trabalhar para evitá-la, mesmo sabendo que provavelmente sua interferência levaria a com que ela acontecesse mais precipitadamente.

Algo arranhou sua janela de forma insistente fazendo-a revirar os olhos e suspirar em contragosto. _"Deuses, eu não posse ter um, só um, dia normal?"_ pensou ao abrir a mesma e permitir que a pequena bola de pelos entrasse.

– Com estamos hoje? – cumprimentou se dirigindo ao banheiro. O pequeno filhote a acompanhou com os profundos olhos azuis antes de soltar um longo miado. – Como assim "ele voltou a tomar os comprimidos"? Pensei que tivéssemos pegado todos... – ela cuspiu a espuma da pasta de dente na pia ouvindo outro miado – Ah, então isso que era aquele pacote que deram pra ele antes de ir pra cela de novo. – o gato levantou e começou a arranhar o travesseiro. – HEY, sei que está chateado, Yuki, mas não desconte nas minhas coisas, ok? Vou pegar o restante hoje, o Uchiha vai ficar limpo em alguns dias e vai poder ouvir com você. Não que isso seja legal geralmente... AI! Eu to brincando, não me unhe.

O felino branco a encarou de cima a baixo antes de virar o rosto e ir para o canto onde sabia que tinha um prato cheio só para ele.

– ESTÃO ME ESPERANDO ÀS DEZ? E SÓ AGORA VOCÊ VEM ME AVISAR? JÁ SÃO QUASE ONZE. – ela trocou de roupa às pressas e pulou pela janela do pequeno apartamento mesmo – _"Gato desaforado. Tá passando muito tempo com o Uchiha"._

Chegou a clareira quase sem folego. Seus planos de ter um almoço tranquilo foi por água a baixo e iria se atrasar para ver o Hokage, consequentemente deixando Sasuke pra mais tarde ainda. "Droga, não vamos ter quase nada de luz natural e duvido que o fornecimento de energia esteja funcionando no Distrito...".

Ela sentou-se na posição de meditação. Sua postura era ereta e perfeitamente rígida, como os anos de treinamento exigiam. Colocou as mão sobre os joelhos cruzados e concentrou-se. Deixou sua mente vagar e tudo começou a se tornar mais intenso. Sua respiração estava mais lenta, o vento natural a tocava mais devagar, o canto dos pássaros tornou-se mais distante.

Quando abriu os olhos, já não estava mais nos arredores de Konoha e sim em outra parte qualquer do mundo. Tudo se movia de forma vagarosa e tinha tons de roxo, azul e cinza em toda a parte.

– Bem vinda de volta, _my lady_. – disse o homem ao abraçá-la.

– É bom te ver! Eu senti algo estranho hoje... – os olhos perolados do homem adquiriram um tom preocupado automaticamente.

– Estranho como? – ela passou a mão pelos compridos cabelos negros azulados e deu alguns passos para trás.

– "Aquele" tipo de estranho. Como no dia que Sasuke se feriu e tiveram que transplantar o olho. Temo que não estejamos vendo alguma ameaça.

– Até hoje me pergunto o porquê dele até hoje só utilizar o Sharingan se o Rinnegan está plenamente ativo e operante. Mas, _my lady_ , não podemos sofrer por antecipação. Já temos problemas demais... – ele colocou as mãos uma dentro da manga da outra, ficando escondidas sob o quimono branco impecável.

– Sim, por que me chamou tão cedo.

– Lorde Toneri tem ótimas notícias. O tratamento de todos foi finalizado. Meus irmãos estão completamente adaptados a nova forma e nosso querido zumbi está em plena forma.

– Não o chame disso – chamou a atenção mesmo estando rindo – Deixe todos em alerta de qualquer forma. Mando alguém avisá-los sobre tudo. – disse já sentando-se novamente na mesma posição.

– Não quer ficar para o almoço?

– Queria, sinto falta de sua comida, mas preciso voltar. Como fui pega de surpresa, provavelmente devo estar queimando mais chakra do que deveria.

– Tome cuidado, _my lady._ – Hinata sorriu amarelo antes de fechar os olhos e sentir tudo ao seu redor girando. Abriu os olhos e encarou o céu, já eram duas da tarde e algo dizia que teria mais atrasos hoje.

– **X –**

Kakashi era um velho completamente idiota e muito engraçado. Ele demorou mais duas horas para recebe-la e deu uma de suas famosas e totalmente falsas desculpas. Se ele podia usá-las, por que ela não? Era o que falaria para Sasuke.

Depois de pegar as chaves e trocar de roupa para algo melhor para uma luta, ela se preparou para ir até a penitenciaria especial. Mas uma voz a parou no meio do caminho. Mais atrasos.

– Pensei que nunca a veria novamente, Hina.

Ela se virou devagar, trincando o maxilar. A magoa era palpável através do olhar que ela o lançava.

– E eu gostaria que isso realmente acontecesse. É Hinata para você, Naruto.

A dor tomou conta dos olhos celestes. O loiro deu uma leve contraída como se fosse ferido de verdade. Ele a analisou por alguns instantes. A morena estava ainda mais bonita do que se lembrava. O tom lilás de sua camiseta combinava com os olhos perolados dela que nesse momento transbordava ira.

– Precisamos conversar...

– Precisamos? Pensei que tudo tivesse ficado bem claro enquanto você se enfiava entre as pernas da Haruno. A única coisa que eu me pergunto é como eu não percebi antes. Você não é o melhor mentiroso do mundo, mas talvez eu não quisesse realmente ver.

Naruto suspirou. A "conversa" não estava tomando a direção que gostaria. Ela se virou querendo sair dali o mais rápido possível.

– Eu sei que sou um otário e o que eu fiz não tem perdão, mas ainda assim eu preciso pedi-lo, implorar por ele, do mesmo jeito. Eu sei que a mulher que eu aprendi a amar era, é capaz das coisas mais bondosas e gentis do mundo. Sei que nada vai ser como antes agora e eu vou respeitar seu tempo. Mas realmente precisamos conversar.

E com essas palavras martelando em sua cabeça e coração, ela partiu sem ver os olhos marejados dele e nem ele pode ver os dela.

– **X –**

Já estava vazia, como o Uchiha era o único prisioneiro e seria liberado, os guardas tiveram permissão de partir antes. Suspirou. O moreno deveria estar louco da vida.

Não fez questão de não fazer barulho, na verdade foi justamente ao contrário. Sabe-se lá quando ela iria ali de novo, então queria descobrir o máximo que pudesse. E, afinal, não tinha ninguém para vigiá-la ou impedir. Apesar de ter certeza que estava sendo seguida por um anbu.

Ela ouviu o borbulhar alto de uma chaleira. _"Ele ainda gostava de chá?"_ Capitou a movimentação rápida e sutil na cela. Ele era desconfiado.

Abriu o portão abriu-se vagarosamente e, antes mesmo de conseguir vê-lo, Sasuke lançou uma kunai na sua direção, que a acertaria em cheio se não fosse treinada desde a infância pra coisas bem mais letais que aquilo. Hinata segurou o objeto pela lâmina sem se machucar e virou-se para o Uchiha.

– Esperando alguém indesejado, Uchiha? – Sorriu arteiramente e soltou a faca ninja.

– Hyuuga. – resmungou apático.

– Kakashi-sama pede desculpas pela demora. Ele cruzou com um gato preso em uma árvore e teve que resgatá-lo – Yuki miou preguiçoso _"Eu não te deixei no quarto agora pouco? Você me assusta as vezes..."_ – Se estiver pronto, podemos ir.

Ela o olhou se divertindo da forma como ele se controlava para não xingá-la. Exasperado, Sasuke revirou os olhos desdenhoso e apagou o fogo, suspirando enquanto Hinata escorava-se despreocupadamente no portão.

Ela viu quando os semblante dele mudou por uma fração de segundo quando ele pegava a pequena mochila e saia. Ele queria saber onde estavam os guardas. O gatinho miou alto, emburrado pelo abandono, mas o seguiu. _"Não está grandinho demais pra querer ir no colo?"_ respondeu a ele, tendo a impressão de vê-lo rolar os olhos. Realmente os dois estavam convivendo demais.

– Os ninjas carcereiros foram liberados do serviço a pouco.

– _Saia da minha cabeça!_ – sussurrou ele ao sair pelo corredor sem esperar por ela. Seus olhos, por um momento, ficaram roxos.

– O que disse? – questionou confusa.

– Perguntei por onde vamos começar. Não sei se sabe, mas a propriedade do clã Uchiha é bem grande. Vamos demorar uma eternidade se sairmos por aí tordo e a direito... – o selo estava mais fraco do que imaginava.

– Eu conheço bem o lugar. – disse ao segui-lo.

– É o que veremos, Hyuuga. – debochou em desafio.

– **X –**

Hinata fez questão de provar que conhecia perfeitamente o layout do lugar e rir internamente pelo desgosto dele por isso. Estava se tornando perigosamente sádica, mas era tão divertido.

Após chegarem a Mansão Uchiha, um misto de sentimentos lutou para se apoderarem da morena que teve que usar toda sua concentração e colocar uma máscara fria novamente. Não poderia se deixar levar agora.

Ouviu Yuki miar enquanto procurava pela sala e cozinha do térreo. A mesma sensação daquela manhã a invadiu novamente.

– Encontrou algo, Uchiha? – falou alto e sendo ignorada pelo moreno que já estava longe de sua vista.

Tudo ficou silencioso demais. Calmo demais. Tinha algo errado. Hinata cruzou pelo corredor parando na frente do escritório do grande Uchiha Fugaku, porém antes que entrasse sua atenção foi atraída para a porta do outro lado: o ateliê de dona Mikoto.

Abriu apenas uma fresta, capitando a imagem do altar belo esculpindo a imagem dos deuses cultuados por aquele clã. Uma flor, uma vela e uma vasilha com água. Tsukkuyomi, Amaterasu e Susanoo a saudavam com olhares austeros. Mau agouro. A vela da deusa do sol acendeu-se sozinha, brilhando em fogo negro por um instante e se apagou novamente. Um aviso de morte. _"Isso não pode estar acontecendo."_ Hinata disparou.

– SASUKE, NÃO!

Mas era tarde demais, ao alcançar o corredor o andar onde o Uchiha estava pode ver através de sua linhagem ele abrindo uma caixa e uma névoa densa começar a se espalhar pelo ambiente e três toques soaram.

Depois disso as palavras ficaram distorcidas para ela e teve que boquear o genjutsu que se iniciou com a abertura do objeto. Porém sabia que Sasuke fora atingido e não parecia nada bem.

Pode ver exatamente quando o corpo de Sasuke foi arremessado com violência contra a parede e o sangue saindo por um corte em sua cabeça. Ela se aproximou, sendo envolvida também pela fumaça branca que continuava se espalhando pelo local.

– Veneno – pensou puxando o corpo inerte do Uchiha para fora do quarto.

Mais próximos, ela verificou superficialmente o estado do moreno. Seu corpo tinha vários ferimentos causado pelo impacto, mas não era com isso que se preocupava, mas sim com a quantidade de veneno que circulava no corpo do Uchiha.

– Que dificuldade você tem pra obedecer? – disse ela colocando o corpo do moreno deitado perto de si – Arte Ninja: Escudo Fantasma. – um escudo de chakra se formou ao redor dos dois, mas ela sabia que já não adiantaria muita coisa.

Sem mais alternativas, Hinata mordeu seu polegar direito e invocou um belo tigre de pelos cinza escuro e olhos azuis.

─ Doku, chame Ino e Karin! ─ ordenou sucumbindo ao veneno também.

─ **X ─**

A Hyuuga acordou poucas horas depois com muita dor de cabeça. Respirou profundamente por alguns minutos. Ficava muito descuidada quando estava com o moreno, mas não era como se ela pudesse realmente evitar... E falando nele, onde estava? Sabia estar sozinha no quarto de hospital e aproveitou para abrir os olhos, que piscaram desacostumados com a claridade, e espiar as maquinas e exames. Estava tudo bem.

Ela não teria muito tempo até que percebessem que havia acordado, então tinha que agir. Trocou de lugar com um clone para que o aparelho de frequência cardíaca não a denunciasse e trocou-se pelas suas roupar normais após encontra-las num dos armários. Tudo estava correndo conforme os planos, até duas pessoas entrarem pela porta com uma conversa animada.

─ Você tinha que ver a cara que Sai fez quando eu disse que não iriamos mais voltar. Cara de pau, ele acha que eu sou uma... Hinata?

Loira, morena e ruiva se entreolharam enquanto a Hyuuga terminava de vestir a blusa.

─ O-oi, Ino... Karin. ─ cumprimentou desconcertada, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar quando a Yamanaka a puxou abruptamente dando-lhe um forte abraço.

─ Se você sumir desse jeito de novo eu juro que te caço só pra te mandar pro além pessoalmente, sua idiota. Você tem noção de quanta falta fez pra nós? Kiba ficou insuportável.

─ Me desculpa... ─ ela se permitiu derramar algumas lágrimas nos braços da melhor amiga.

─ Eu senti saudades. ─ confidenciou a loira também com os olhos marejados. ─ Mas o que importa é que está de volta. ─ ela se afastou um pouco para que a ruiva também ficasse no campo de visão da perolada. ─ E já que minha melhor amiga foi viajar e nem me mandou um cartão postal, tive que arrumar alguém que tivesse o mínimo de senso de moda para andar comigo.

─ Obrigada pela parte que me toca, loira. ─ ela revirou os olhos e ajeitou o óculos antes de estender a mão para a outra ─ É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la pessoalmente, eu sou Uzumaki Karin.

─ O prazer é meu. ─ sorriu respondendo ao cumprimento ─ Hyuuga Hinata.

─ Eu sei, todos sabem...

A morena deu um olhar compreensivo e sentou-se na cama, apontando para as cadeiras de acompanhantes para que a outras se sentassem.

─ Antes de outra coisa, por que me chamou? Eu entendo ter pedido por Ino, mas você não me conhecia. ─ questionou Karin.

─ Direta. Gosto disso! Eu sabia que Sasuke confia em você e se ele confia sei que eu também posso. Além do mais, tenho o isso que é a maior prova que qualquer outra. ─ disse ao fazer um pergaminho aparecer a partir de um dos inúmeros selos desenhados em seus braços com tinta transparente.

Hinata desenrolou o pergaminho e explicou brevemente as duas sobre os dark anbu e o dever deles de proteger o mundo das forças negativas e principalmente da Deusa Coelho. A medida que contava a história, o papel se enchia de desenhos mostrando a narrativa, até parar na mesma cena que elas se encontravam.

─ E aqui, mostra o porquê de saber que vocês vão poder ajudar... ─ disse apontando para uma parte da folha que se desenhava uma nova inscrição.

 _ **DARK ANBU – KONOHA**_

 _Uzumaki Mito: inativada antes da morte por causas naturais – última missão conhecida: tornar-se jinchuuriki da Kyuubi no Yoko._

 _Kato Dan: morte em combate – última missão conhecida: rastrear o Arauto da Deusa._

 _Uchiha Obito: não iniciado e morto em combate._

 _Hatake Sakumo: morte por suicídio - última missão não especificada._

 _Hyuuga Hizashi: morte por sacrifício - última missão conhecida: proteger Hyuuga Hinata e Hyuuga Neji._

 _Yamanaka Haru: morte no parto - última missão conhecida: coletar plantas medicinais capazes de passar pelos testes do Templo._

 _Uzumaki Kushina: inativada antes da morte em combate após o parto - última missão conhecida: tornar-se jinchuuriki da Kyuubi no Yoko._

 _Sarutobi Asuma: morte em combate - última missão conhecida: impedir que os seguidores do deus Jashin e Susanoo interferissem nas investigações sobre o Templo._

 _Uchiha Shisui: morte por suicídio - última missão não especificada._

 _Uchiha Itachi: morte por Tuberculose - última missão conhecida: achar o mapa seguro para o templo da Deusa Coelho e a chave para o portal._

 _Hyuuga Hinata: ativa - última missão conhecida: matar Uchiha Madara e encontrar o Arauto da Deusa Coelho._

 _Hyuuga Neji: sem atividade._

 _Yamanaka Ino: não iniciada._

 _Uzumaki Karin: não iniciada._

─ Esse pergaminho é encantado, quando um novo dark está pronto para ser treinado, o nome aparece aqui. Vocês são uma de nós. Só não tinha ninguém aqui que pudesse ensiná-las sobre o que fazemos e contra o que lutamos. Mas se Kaguya voltar, tudo acaba. Nosso mundo acaba.

Karin e Ino entreolharam-se e sorriram.

─ Nós aceitamos! ─ disse Karin.

─ Mas... Vocês nem sabem da metade. São muitas coisas e muitas regras. Vocês teriam que desistir de muitas coisas, coisas importantes e duras. Precisam ter certeza disso, não tem volta depois. ─ replicou num tom sombrio.

─ Nós não sabemos de muita coisa, Hina. Mas minha mãe está aí e também mulheres importantes da família de Karin. Sabemos que elas não fariam nada que prejudicaria a nós ou a vila. Muito menos você! Tu é a pessoa mais amorosa e doce que conheço. Se podemos ajudar, nós vamos!

─ Faço das palavras da loiras as minhas. Nenhuma vadia celestial pode chegar e achar que pode destruir nosso mundo assim. Não agora que finalmente encontrei um lar... ─ completou Karin sussurrando a última parte.

Hinata as olhou com amor e gratidão. Finalmente não estava mais sozinha. Alguém iria dividir pelo menos uma parcela da responsabilidade com ela. Em silencio, ela fez a sequência de selos e o mesmo símbolo que ela tinha no pulso esquerdo apareceu nos das companheiras e desapareceu. O pergaminho brilhou mudando as palavras:

 _Yamanaka Ino: ativa - missão: continuar o trabalho de Yamanaka Haru e coletar plantas medicinais capazes de passar pelos testes do Templo._

 _Uzumaki Karin: ativa – missão: manter Konoha sob proteção._

Elas conversaram por mais algum tempo sobre algumas instruções iniciais, quando Hinata pareceu incomodada, envergonhada por alguma coisa. Suas bochechas se tingiram de vermelho e as garotas ficaram se entender.

─ E-e Sasuke? C-como está-a? Orgulhoso como é, já deve ter ido embora sem nem esperar ter alta. ─ perguntou vindo o rosto para disfarçar a vermelhidão.

─ Er, Hina, você não sabe? ─ a perolada a olhou confusa ─ Sasuke ainda não acordou.

A Hyuuga ganhou um semblante sério e duro. Levantando-se e arrumando sua roupa já amassada.

─ Qual quarto?

─ 313.

Mal esperou Karin terminar de responder e saiu em disparada pela porta. Seu rosto era rígido como pedra mas por dentro estava em combustão. _"Não era um veneno letal. Não era. Já deveria ter acordado."_ Esperava que pudesse ajudar.

No quarto de Hinata, Ino e Karin ainda estavam em silencio processando o que aconteceu até que começaram a rir com gosto.

─ Ah, o amor... Tão lindo! Esses dois ainda vão dar muito trabalho pra se acertarem.

─ Mas como eles tem as melhores amigas da face da terra, óbvio que vamos dar _aquela_ ajuda.

─ Sem dúvida – respondeu a ruiva com um sorriso malicioso que logo se transformou em uma careta de irritação ─ E parece que já teremos trabalho. ─ disse apontando para o corredor por onde um loiro hiperativo seguia para visitar o amigo.

─ É, p-parece... ─ A voz de Ino tremeu junto com o coração.

─ **X ─**

Não demorou para que Hinata encontrasse o quarto correto. Teve que controlar o impulso de chorar quando viu o moreno tão pálido e claramente com dor. Ela concentrou uma porção de seu chakra roxo em sua mão e a colocou sobre a testa dele, vendo-o ficar mais calmo.

Viu os exames, o veneno não estava mais no sistema dele. Então era outra coisa.

─ É um jutsu difícil de ser executado. Ele deve ter usado o veneno para enfraquecer as barreiras naturais e ativá-lo. Bem esperto e difícil. Bem ao melhor estilo dos Uchiha. ─ a Hyuuga olhou brava para o tigre ao seu lado que deu de ombros ─ Bom, foi isso que o mestre disse pelo menos...

─ Pensei que já havia voltado para casa, Doku.

─ Não sem antes verificar se estava bem. _Lord_ me mataria! ─ respondeu o animal de maneira divertida. ─ Mas realmente preciso ir. Ta vindo alguém...

O grande tigre sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça no exato instante em que a porta foi aberta. Hinata havia sentido o chakra de Naruto no corredor e realmente não estava num bom estado para lidar com ele agora. " _Mas se tem que ser, vamos lá!_ " Porém ao se virar para encarar a pessoa que entrou, desejou mil vezes que fosse o loiro.

Sakura e Hinata se encararam profundamente. A magoa tomou os olhos perolados e a culpa os verdes. Uma amizade sincera de anos desfeita por uma escolha ruim. Mas a rosada acreditava que se Naruto a foi procurar era porque não era feliz junto da morena. O que poderia fazer então? Ela não tinha culpa, ou tinha?

Nenhuma das duas parecia querer aquele encontro, mas alguém tinha que começá-lo de alguma forma. Sakura fez a primeira jogada.

─ Pensei que ainda estava dormindo.

─ Acordei a pouco tempo. ─ Hinata deu as costas para a rosada e voltou a encarar o Uchiha. ─ Pode deixar que assumo os cuidados.

A Haruno fechou o semblante, sem deixar de notar a mão da morena ainda pousada sobre a testa do moreno deslizando suavemente pelos cabelos já grandes do mesmo.

─ Preciso fazer alguns exames, sugiro que se retire agora...

─ Ele está fisicamente bem. Verifiquei todos os sinais vitais. Ele está dormindo por causa de um jutsu, provavelmente de ilusão. Era de se esperar que uma ninja médica do seu nível soubesse identificar isso.

A rosada arregalou os olhos espantada, a Hinata que conhecia nunca falaria com ela dessa forma. Mas ela não deixaria barato e muito menos deixaria o caminho livre para que a outra se aproximasse do _seu_ Sasuke, não agora que ele estava livre e ela tão perto dele. As peças começavam a se mover em sua cabeça como num tabuleiro de xadrez.

─ Você não é ninguém para falar assim comigo, Hinata. Você sumiu durante três anos enquanto eu tive que curar as feridas da guerra em nossa vila. Enquanto você sumia como uma covarde fazendo sabe-se lá o que.

─ E eu não sei como vaca falsa como você tem coragem de me dirigir a palavra. Você era minha amiga. Enquanto eu _terminava_ com a guerra você abria as pernas cara que sabia que eu gostava só porque o Uchiha que queria não estava nem ai pra você. ─ ela girou sobre os calcanhares e partiu sem olhar pra trás. ─ Faça o que tem que fazer, Sakura. Tu é patética demais para que eu perca meu tempo!

 _Xeque mate!_

─ **X ─**

Hinata orbitava em volta de Sasuke, mesmo à distância, como a lua em volta da terra. Os minutos que pensou que separariam o despertar dos dois se transformou em horas e as horas por fim em dias. E em tempo algum a sensação horrível que ela teve no primeiro dia que tudo começou a deixou em paz.

Ela tentou se distrair e se manter afastada, mas foi quase impossível de fugir dos pensamentos que sempre a levavam de volta para perto dele. Chegou a voltar na Mansão Uchiha, vendo que não sofrera nenhum dano da explosão e não achou mais rastros do veneno ou quem armou para eles.

Já estavam no meio do terceiro dia, lendo um pergaminho qualquer sentada no batente da janela, quando percebeu as maquinas apitarem. Respiração acelerada, batimentos muito elevados, transpirando. Uma chuva de médicos entrou no quarto quando ele começou a convulsionar violentamente.

Foi um caos. Uma onda de chakra explodiu do moreno lançando todos para longe. Aquilo estava saindo do controle. O pulso esquerdo da perolada ardeu quando seu selo começou a brilhar. Um rápido _flashback_ ecoou em sua mente _**"Não importa a idade, sexo, cor ou origem. Quando estiver pronto, os deuses vão te chamar!"**_ Olhou novamente para o pergaminho onde novas letras se desenhavam logo abaixo do nome de Karin. Uma sensação de conforto se apoderou dela, tudo poderia dar certo agora.

 _ **DARK ANBU – KONOHA**_

 _Uchiha Sasuke: ativo – missão: proteger Hyuuga Hinata._

Com os olhos marejados, ela caminhou até ele fazendo os selos necessários. Quando tocou o pulso do moreno, o símbolo apareceu contendo o poder do mesmo e desapareceu. As pálpebras dele tremeram, ele piscou algumas vezes se acostumando com a luz até focarem-se na morena ao lado dele. Olho direito vermelho com o Sharingan e o esquerdo roxo com o Rinnegan.

– Nunca mais me assuste assim de novo, Uchiha! – falou Hinata com a voz embargada contendo as lágrimas ao abraçar Sasuke que finalmente despertara.

O moreno ficou confuso por alguns instantes antes de retribuir o abraço só com um braço, meio sem jeito. A Hyuuga se afastou surpresa. Sasuke nunca agiria assim, não com ela, não na frente de todos.

Um sorriso de canto surgiu discretamente nos lábios do moreno e ele lhe lançou uma rápida piscadela com o olho de tons liláceos. Mas logo sua expressão se fechou ao mirar mais adiante da perolada. Na porta do quarto, três guardas Hyuugas esperavam.

– Hyuuga Hinata. – o mais alto dos três lhe estendeu um pergaminho oficial.

Sem entender, a moça o pegou quebrando o selo da família e lendo o conteúdo em silêncio. Após terminar, ela jogou o mesmo de volta para o homem com um rosto sério.

– Diga a eles que aceito. Estarei lá na data combinada.

Sem dizer mais, os homens partiram.

– O que dizia lá, Hina? – perguntou Ino enquanto desligava os alarmes das máquinas de Sasuke.

– O Clã Hyuuga me convocou para um conselho. Como sou a filha mais velha eu deveria herdar a liderança da família, mas ela já foi passada para Hanabi. Agora temos que resolver ao melhor estilo Hyuuga: lutando.

Hinata suspirou pesadamente. _"Quando mais eu rezo..."_ É, talvez nem tudo desse tão certo assim. Suas premonições nunca falhavam afinal.

– **notas –**

Olá! Estou de volta.

Esses capítulos estão tirando minha alma, mas eu estou adorando haha

Avisem se os capítulos estiverem muito grandes e se tem alguma coisa errada ou palavras que não conhecem haha

Espero que tenham gostado e por favor digam o que acharam.

Queria deixar aqui o link da minha fic favorita e super fofa Sete Meses da diva deusa Ewellein:

Amo vcs, obrigada por todo o apoio!

Até o próximo 3


	11. Capítulo VIII - Sasuke

**I didn't see it coming  
** _Eu não vi isso chegando_ **  
But I never really had much faith  
** _Mas eu nunca tive muita fé_ **  
In the Universe's magic, oh no  
** _Na magia do universo, oh não_ **  
**

" _ **Uchiha Sasuke"**_ entoou uma bela voz feminina em sua mente conforme seu corpo se aquecia no abraço da morena _**"nós olhamos para você e encontramos graça e virtude dentro de ti, mesmo em tão conturbada vida."**_ o tom se aprofundou tornando-se mais solene e ancestral _**"Está sendo chamado pelos deuses como guardião de Lady Hyuuga Hinata. Não nos decepicione..."**_ Com sua linhagem ativa pode olhar para seu pulso esquerdo onde um selo brilhava.

Mais um assunto para se preocupar, mais uma coisa que não daria a mínima agora.

Sentiu a de olhos perolados se afastar abruptamente de si, desacostumado com tal ato de carinho vindo dele. _"Teremos trabalho"_ ouviu-se pensar, mas não bem como ele mesmo. "RTN, o que faz aqui?" risadas ecoaram em sua mente _"Eu disse que estávamos nos fundindo. Enquanto o processo não terminar, você tem um passageiro a bordo. Não que isso mude muita coisa, afinal eu sempre estive aqui, a diferença é que agora você pode me ouvir"_ Sasuke bufou. E agora mais essa?

Um sorriso de canto surgiu discretamente nos lábios do moreno e ele lhe lançou uma rápida piscadela com o olho de tons liláceos. Poderia se acostumar com o outro, desde que ele não fosse tão irritante quanto imaginava.

 **Til' it pulled us to that time and place  
** _Até que ele nos puxou para aquele momento e lugar_ **  
And I'll never forget  
** _E eu nunca vou esquecer_

Sasuke ainda tentava processar, sem muito êxito, o turbilhão de sentimentos que o invadia sempre quando pensava na mulher ao seu lado. Ele realmente a amava ou só estava seguindo um reflexo de um amor de infância que nunca se tornou real "realmente"? Era o que se perguntava, mas dúvida de si mesmo. De todas as pessoas no mundo, Hinata era a única garota que sempre foi inacessível a ele e mesmo assim sabia que ela era diferente de todas as outra, desejando-a ter por perto. A ideia de estar apaixonado de verdade não o agradava, ou ter sentimentos em geral, mas o pensamento de deixa-la estava fora de questão.

Os olhos do moreno se estreitaram ao perceber a repentina mudança de chakras no corredor. Eram mais de uma, não tinha dúvidas, e estavam temerosos mas mantinham-se como um escudo. Sua expressão se fechou. Na porta do quarto, três guardas Hyuugas avaliaram de forma questionadora.

 **When the floodgates opened** _  
Quando as comportas se abriram_ **  
We, we cried an ocean** _  
Nós, nós choramos um oceano_ **  
**

– Hyuuga Hinata. – o mais alto dos três lhe estendeu um pergaminho oficial sem dizer mais.

Ela parecia confusa e ficava cada vez mais séria ao ler o conteúdo da missiva. Após terminar, ela jogou o mesmo de volta para o homem com um rosto austero que nunca vira antes na portadora do Byakugan.

– Diga a eles que aceito. Estarei lá na data combinada.

Sem dizer mais, os homens partiram, um pouco apressados diga-se de passagem.

– O que dizia lá, Hina? – ouviu Ino perguntar enquanto desligava os alarmes das máquinas de Sasuke. Ele nem sequer tinha percebido que não estavam sozinhos.

– O Clã Hyuuga me convocou para um conselho. Como sou a filha mais velha eu deveria herdar a liderança da família, mas ela já foi passada para Hanabi. Agora temos que resolver ao melhor estilo Hyuuga: lutando. – respondeu suspirando pesadamente.

– Não pode se livrar disso de outro jeito? – fora Karin agora quem perguntara – Sabe, temos coisas mais importantes para fazer... – concluiu diminuindo alguns tons a voz.

– Infelizmente não. Se não quiser ter o Byakugan selado e ser considerada uma traidora do sangue de acordo com as regras Hyuugas eu preciso lutar ou escolher um campeão para lutar por mim. Dúvido que alguém do Clã queira se arriscar dessa forma. Perder é pior que a morte para _eles_. – Sasuke não pode deixar de notar a auto exclusão feita pela morena. Nota mental: Saber mais sobre a relação de Hinata e sua família.

– Isso não é um pouquinho demais não?

– Sim, mas eu já esperava por isso. Sou a herdeira por direito de nascença do ramo principal, pelo menos tenho uma audiência e opção de combate. Se fosse do ramo secundário nem ao menos isso teria, seria selada e expulsa na hora, ou morta, por não cumprir meu dever.

– É antiquado e retrogrado em tantos níveis que prefiro nem começar. Já passou da hora daquela família mudar.

– E ela vai, Ino, ela vai... – falou Hinata misteriosamente saindo sem nem ao menos olhar para o moreno.

 **It still has me choking** _  
Isso ainda me deixa sufocando_ **  
It's hard to explain** _  
É difícil de explicar_

Algo contraiu dentro do Uchiha ao vê-la sair daquela forma, mas nunca iria admitir. Alguns médicos e enfermeiros entraram no quarto começando a examiná-lo. Odiava hospitais. Olhou para Karin numa ordem muda para que o ajudasse. Ela se dignou a sorrir divertida e saiu do quarto arrastando Ino para o deixar sozinho com os demais funcionários.

Ela o abandonou? Que audácia!

Deixou-se ser examinado sem falar nada. No meio da conversa dos médicos, descobriu que estava a três dias desacordado. Suas reservas de chakra estavam incrivelmente recarregadas e sentia-se mais vivo do que nunca. E entediado também. Deuses, queria sair dali antes que...

– _TEME_!

– Tsc. Fale baixo, _dobe_ , estamos em um hospital.

– AH, idiota. Estávamos preocupados com você, _dattebayo_!

– Hn... – seu ego auxiliar, lê-se RTN, sussurrava mágoa contra o loiro. Dizia que Naruto queria Hinata e quase a teve, mas a perdeu por algum motivo. Novamente estavam lado a lado como rivais.

Não queria lidar com o ciúmes que o invadia sem permissão naquele momento. O Uzumaki ainda era um grande amigo para ele.

– Sente-se melhor, S-Sasuke-kun? – Seus olhos avaliaram a rosada. Ela ainda gostava dele? Céus, não havia deixado claro o suficiente que não gostava dela como nada além de uma boa amiga? Mais problemas.

– Suigetsu e Juugo – não era bem uma pergunta.

O albino ganhou a forma solida se materializando ao lado do de cabelos laranjas na porta. Sabia que eles estavam por perto, só o esperando.

– E ai chefe? Finalmente, já estava ficando entediado. – Sasuke sorriu mínimo, essa era a forma de Suigetsu dizer que estava preocupado.

– Sasuke. – acenou Juugo.

– Peguem as coisas e levem para cá – ele passou o papel onde tinha escrito o endereço após o roubar de um dos enfermeiros – Deixe tudo organizado.

Ambos acenaram e partiram sem dizer mais nada. Tanto Sakura quanto Naruto o olhavam interrogativamente. Nunca viram o moreno tão leve. Um misto de inveja e ciúmes os assaltaram. Eles corriam atrás do outro a vida toda e outros eram tratados "bem" – para o padrão Sasuke de educação.

– Eu estou bem. – recostou-se na cama, respondendo finalmente a Haruno – Só preciso de um tempo. – O Uchiha limitou-se a fechar os olhos e desativar suas doujutsus. Precisava pensar.

– **X –**

 **I know you know me  
** _Eu sei que você me conhece_ **  
**

Shikamaru e Shino olhavam interrogativamente para o Hokage. Desde que um corvo chegara pela manhã, o líder não dissera nenhuma palavra enquanto sustentava um semblante misterioso no rosto.

– O Kazekage Gaara está vindo para uma visita não-oficial a Konoha.

Ah, agora fazia sentido, em partes pelo menos. A visita de outro kage ou líder sempre era problemático. Mas parecia que faltava alguma informação.

– Podemos colocar código azul 32 em andamento, senhor. – evidenciou o Aburame.

– Arrume tudo, Shino. Ficará responsável por essa operação. Chame Kiba e Chouji também. Não aceito erros nisso! – seu tom foi cortante. O Hatake não era assim. Shino se limitou a curvar-se e partir numa nuvem de fumaça.

– Ok, o que realmente está acontecendo? – questionou Nara.

 **You don't have to show me  
** _Você não tem que me mostrar_ **  
**

– Você sabe que Gaara foi jinchuuriki do Ichibi? – o de cabelos castanhos confirmou com a cabeça – Então, antes do bijuu ser selado no Kazekage, ele ficava contido em um vaso muito especifico criado especialmente para isso. – Kakashi virou o pergaminho para Shikamaru que analisou com assombro a foto contida que mostrava o dito vaso – Semana passada, isso apareceu na superfície do objeto: _Leve-me para Hyuuga Hinata. Leve-me para Konoha ou arquem com as consequências._

Isso foi três dias antes da morena voltar a vila.

– **X –**

Sasuke não queria admitir, mas estava preocupado. Depois do acontecido em seu quarto de hospital e a saída abrupta da Hyuuga de lá, não vira nem mais notícias da morena. Não que ele tenha saído para procurar, ele mandou Juugo claro, mas sentia que algo estranho estava acontecendo.

 _ **Dark**_ **é um ninja especial, chamado diretamente pelos deuses para impedir que grandes ameaças desviem o mundo de seu curso natural.** **Os** _ **darks**_ **estão acima de suas famílias, vilas e nações, tendo como único e principal objetivo proteger a Terra e servir aos Deuses. Todos os shinobis, principalmente um ANBU, entende a honra de ajudar esses ninjas a manterem a paz em assuntos que Kages não são adequados para lidar.**

Yuki, o estranho gato que o seguia, não parava quieto um minuto sequer. Parecia até que ele também sentia sua agitação. Tomou um gole de chá e voltou a se concentrar.

 **Eles são extremamente eficientes, mas a maior ameaça que um** _ **Dark**_ **já foi chamado para enfrentar e a única que essa admirável organização nunca venceu foi o** _ **Arauto da Deusa Coelho**_ **e consequentemente a própria** _ **Deusa Coelho, Kaguya**_ **. É claro, isso se eles não fossem só uma lenda...**

Largou o livro de lado e suspirou. Lenda é? Queria rir da ironia do destino.

– Ficaremos aqui até quando?

Sasuke revirou o olhos e olhou para o espelho na sua direita, estava começando a se arrepender de escolher se fundir ao outro. No reflexo, RTN o encarava com uma expressão brava.

– Do que está falando?

– Você já entendeu o que é um Dark. Agora vá fazer o nosso trabalho e ache Hinata. Ela precisa de nós.

O moreno ponderou por uns instantes e por fim se levantou. Yuki percebeu a movimentação e parou para olhá-lo também.

– Promete me deixar em paz quando achar ela?

– Prometo... Não obrigá-lo a comer tantos doces como ontem.

Sasuke tremeu com a lembrança. Após fugir do hospital na tarde anterior e chegar em uma das casas do Distrito Uchiha que ele havia "pedido" para que Suigetsu e Juugo arrumassem – não a principal, ainda não estava pronto para voltar lá – uma fome descomunal o invadiu. Saiu a procura de algum restaurante. Tudo ocorreu surpreendente bem para o assombro do moreno, bem até chegar a sobremesa. Deuses, RTN era mais louco por doces do que Itachi e o obrigou a comer sete, SETE, pedaços de bolo.

– Feito! – RTN começou a gargalhar.

O Uchiha trocou de roupa e colocou um pouco mais de comida para o gato. Estava prendendo sua katana na bainha ao abrir a porta, quando deu de cara com a morena que parecia surpresa.

– Hyuuga.

– Uchiha. – ela abaixou a mão que iria bater na porta sem desviar seus olhos dos dele – Vejo que está melhor...

 **I, I feel your lonely  
** _Eu, eu sinto sua solidão_ **  
No need to explain** _  
Não precisa explicar  
_

– Sim! – ambos estavam constrangidos, sem saber o que fazer. Sasuke por um lado confuso com seus sentimentos e controlando RTN para que ele não abraçasse a morena e Hinata perdida no turbilhão de emoções que a havia invadido novamente.

– Bom, precisamos ir. O julgamento do Clã começa em alguns minutos. – Ela segurou no braço esquerdo do moreno, deixando-se ser conduzida. Ele enrijeceu-se por alguns instantes antes de começar a caminhar a passos vagarosos. Nenhum dos dois estava com preça.

– Tem certeza que posso estar lá? – não que ele se importasse realmente, mas não queria trazer mais problemas.

– Não ligue para os Hyuugas, eu não ligo mais. – ela riu nostálgica – E tem um certo limite de convidados devem estar presentes. O Hokage e alguns de sua preferência e líderes de outros clãs são chamados como cortesia. Nada como uma boa luta para mostrar a vila a força da família. Todos do complexo Hyuuga estarão presentes, eu como desafiante, um padrinho para garantir que as regras sejam válidas para os dois e um campeão se tiver.

Um silencio confortável se instaurou sobre eles. Ambos estavam confusos e porém não se incomodavam. Sasuke tinha uma necessidade de falar com ela. Mas falar sobre o que? Nem ele sabia o que sentia ou como dizer algo. Sabia que parte de si amava ela, não tinha certeza ainda se _ele_ a amava. Entretanto algo falava para si que se ainda não amava estava muito perto de acontecer, afinal o primeiro sintomas já aparecia: o _ciúmes_.

Odiava sentir, odiava a fraqueza e incerteza que vinha através deles. Detestava como parecia um adolescente inexperiente. A dúvida de não ter a certeza se agora ele seria correspondido. Mas gostava da sensação de calor que aquecia seu peito toda vez que estavam juntos ou a forma quase ridiculamente boba que sua mão suava quando percebia que ela o analisava.

Então era assim que as pessoas "normais" se sentiam? Que droga! Gostaria de lançar um Chidori em si mesmo e matar cada uma daquelas malditas borboletas que se alojaram em seu estomago.

 **So don't say you love me, fala: Amo** _  
Então não diga que me ama em inglês, fala: Amo_ **  
Just let your heart speak up and I'll know  
** _Apenas deixe seu coração falar e eu vou saber_ **  
**

Não percebeu quando chegou a entrada do Complexo. Hinata soltou seu braço e afastou-se minimamente. Seus olhos se conectaram de novo.

– Se fossemos pessoas normais, tudo seria tão diferente... – sussurrou ela.

– Mas não somos. Somos ninjas e sempre temos trabalho a fazer. – ele segurou a mão dela, um simples toque dos dedos e outra tempestade atravessou os dois – Mas isso não quer dizer que não possamos escolher.

Ela se permitiu sorrir da mesma forma como quando eles eram crianças: puro, inocente e verdadeiro e o moreno não pode deixar de retribui-la. Alguém pirragueou mais a frente, quebrando a conexão e os dois voltaram a postura séria de antes, Sasuke um pouco mais azedo.

Eles foram conduzidos por um soldado qualquer até uma espaçosa arena onde os treinamentos gerais eram feitos. Estava especialmente decorado para a ocasião. Percebeu pelo canto do olho quando Koh, que havia conhecido quando a morena chegara e Hanabi, só por essa ser uma cópia de cabelos castanhos e sem tantas curvas da irmã mais velha, tentaram se aproximar mas com um aceno negativo de Hinata eles se mantiveram afastados.

 **No amount of words could ever find a way** _  
Nenhuma quantidade de palavras poderia encontrar um caminho_ **  
To make sense of this** _  
Para fazer sentido disso_ **  
So I wanna hear your mother tongue** _  
Então eu quero ouvir sua língua materna_

" _Ela deve estar horrível"_ sussurrou desgostoso RTN em sua mente

"Por que?" ele gravou rapidamente quem estava nos lugares de destaque.

" _A família é muito importante para ela e vê-los tão odiosos deve ser cortante. Nós não tivemos um clã para cuidar de nós, mas não tivemos ninguém para nos pressionar, exigir e repreender além da conta. Ela sim. Você lembra como é a sensação de ter os olhos decepcionados do pai sobre si mesmo que por pouco tempo. Hina teve que passar por isso a vida toda."_

"Eles ainda a culpam pela morte de Neji..." ele não obteve mais respostas, mas só de olhar ao redor ele sabia.

– **X –**

 **And yeah, I could be punching  
** _E sim, eu poderia estar perfurando_ **  
But I always tend to fluctuate  
** _Mas eu sempre tendo a flutuar_ **  
And I feel sick, but I'm buzzing** _  
E eu me sinto doente, mas estou zumbindo_ **  
**

Sasuke foi conduzido "amigavelmente" até o seu lugar. Agora lembrava porque as famílias não se davam bem. Ele sentiu uma leve oscilação de um chakra diferente indicando nervosismo, não, ansiedade. Mas não soube determinar o local de origem.

Ele fora colocado entre Shikamaru e Ino na frente de Rock Lee na primeira fileira. Ele não teria muito tempo para atacar caso precisasse. Bastardos! Ao lado do Nara, Kakashi e Gai cochichavam entre si. Também notou a presença de Naruto, Kiba, Tenten e Kurenai. Fora eles, todos os outros eram portadores de olhos brancos.

Da lateral onde estava, a bancada com os conselheiros do clã estava a direita, onde Hiashi, Hanabi e Koh também sentavam. O líder do grupo se lentou fazendo a plateia de mais ou menos duzentas pessoas cair num silêncio absoluto.

– Estamos reunidos aqui hoje para discutirmos sobre a posição de Hyuuga Hinata dentro desse Clã e em nossa família. Eu, Hyuuga Moki, ancião mais velho no conselho, mediarei as partes. Hyuuga Heite apresentará as acusações.

O aludido ficou de pé, tomando a palavra.

– Eu, Hyuuga Heite, prometo trazer os fatos como eles são para que a justiça seja feita.

– E A VERDADE PREVALECERÁ! – respondeu a multidão solene.

 **Oh love, I'm in trouble  
** _Oh amor, estou com problemas_ **  
I'm sorry, but you got me gushing all over the place  
** _Me desculpe, mas você me fez jorrar por todo o lugar_ **  
And I don't wanna get wet** _  
E eu não quero me molhar_

– Hyuuga Hinata nasceu no ramo principal do nobre e antigo Clã Hyuuga na data de vinte e sente de dezembro do ano da lua negra. Primogênita de Hyuuga Hiashi, líder atual do clã e Hyuuga Hitomi. Ela foi instruída e treinada desde criança como manda a tradição para assumir em tempo futuro o legado de seu pai. Suas qualificações pessoais, no entanto, não foram as esperadas, sendo facilmente superada por sua irmã, Hyuuga Hanabi, que é quatro anos mais nova. Nada houve de muito relevante até a Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja. Então até aqui, senhorita, como declara ser essas coisas?

Não fez nada de relevante? Que Sasuke soubesse, a bunda inútil do salvador da vila só saiu ilesa da luta contra Pain por causa da morena. Isso sem contar milhares de outras coisas que ela provavelmente consertou por baixo dos panos. Seus punhos serraram-se sem que ao menos percebesse, mas pode perceber pelo chakra de outra pessoa que ele não foi o único a ficar irritado.

– Verdadeiras.

 **But I think we're chosen** _  
Mas eu acho que somos escolhidos_ **  
Like our fates were woven** _  
Como se nossos destinos estivessem entrelaçados_ **  
**

– Senhorita, foi descrito que você prestou _grande_ – o Uchiha captou uma leve ironia – ajuda durante a última guerra. Porém, em suas últimas batalhas, uma pessoa de alta patente e estima teve que se sacrificar por sua imprudência. Pode nos relatar o ocorrido?

– Na minha primeira tentativa de derrotar Uchiha Madara, Hyuuga Neji se colocou em linha de tiro e feriu-se mortalmente. Após um tempo de recuperação, eu lutei novamente contra o Uchiha e venci.

– Parece que pulou uma parte, não é senhorita? Recite para nós a diretriz setenta e quatro para os herdeiros principais.

Hinata suspirou e pareceu entrar em transe. No mesmo instante, Sasuke sentiu uma oscilação maior no chakra desconhecido.

– **Todo herdeiro principal deve retornar imediatamente ao local seguro quando seu protetor designado esteja inoperante, ignorando quaisquer outras distrações ou frivolidades.** Eu fui ordenada, eu deveria retornar para o Clã junto com ele e esperar até um novo guardião ser escolhido. Mas eu não voltei, decidi lutar contra o inimigo novamente.

 **And all of those bad choices** _  
E todas aquelas más escolhas_ **  
Were left turns on the way** _  
Foram voltas erradas no caminho  
_

– Por que? Por que passou por cima de sua família e pisou nas tradições de tal forma?

– Porque eu já tinha perdido muito... – por um instante os olhos de Hinata marejaram e percorreram as fileiras até encontra o par de ônix negras que não se desgrudavam dela. Ao voltar a encarar o ancião, ela ajeitou-se melhor na cadeira. – Era nossa última chance.

– Suas ações impensadas levaram a morte de outro membro do clã e seu desrespeito as tradições estenderam-se demais. Mesmo após a batalha você deveria ter retornado ao Complexo Hyuuga como a regra de guerra cento e trinta e nove deixa muito claro. Entretanto, mesmo que estivesse em " _missão_ " – ele gesticulou para Kakashi já inteirados do motivo do sumiço dela – conhecia a importância dessa base. Como se considera perante estas ações.

– Inocente.

A multidão ficou em polvorosa e Heite sorriu.

– Eu encerro minhas colocações, nobre conselho.

Hyuuga Moki ficou de pé com alguma dificuldade e bateu três vezes seu cajado no chão. Todos silenciaram-se no mesmo instante.

 **I think the best way to explain it is like  
** _Eu acho que a melhor maneira de explicar é, tipo_ **  
Yeah, kinda like that, but a little more  
** _Sim, meio assim, mas um pouco mais_ **  
**

– Você foi ouvida, criança e será considerada. Para que não haja dúvidas, após o desaparecimento da herdeira, a sucessão passou imediatamente para Hyuuga Hanabi, que já está sendo treinada como tal e tem total apoio do atual líder. Hyuuga Hinata, como está de volta tem o direito de requerer seu posto novamente. Você ou um campeão voluntário que te apoie dentre a família – risos abafados romperam nessa parte – deverá lutar, ao estilo Hyuuga, contra Hanabi ou um campeão. A batalha é até a morte ou a desistência de uma das partes. Gostaria de usar esse direito?

– Sim. – ela sorriu e antes que a multidão saísse de controle novamente, o conselheiro levantou a mão exigindo silêncio.

– Então que assim seja. Começaremos imediatamente! Hanabi-san...

– E-eu não – a pobre garota parecia perdida e quase à beira de uma crise de lágrimas.

– Eu lutarei pelo ela. – Foi a primeira vez que Hiashi falou desde o começo da audiência e sua expressão não era das melhores.

 **Yeah, that makes sense, right? Like  
** _Sim, isso faz sentido, certo? Tipo_ **  
Like, like  
** _Tipo, tipo_

Hinata abaixou a cabeça por um instante e sussurrou algo que o moreno não pode entender. Ela se levantou, trocando olhares rápidos com Koh para que nem ele nem Hanabi não fizessem nada.

– E você, senhorita, irá lutar ou tem alguém da família por você?

Uma onda gigantesca de chakra explodiu na arena e finalmente o moreno identificou a origem sendo na portão de entrada. Com passos firmes e quase militares, o alto homem de olhos perolados entrou na arena com um sorriso de escarnio no rosto.

– Eu lutarei por ela.

– NEJI!?

O grito de Tenten, Gai e Rock Lee foi a última coisa que ouviu antes da morena começar a gargalhar no centro do tatame em meio ao burburinho perplexo das pessoas e ele não pode evitar sorrir minimamente também. _"Parece que você é uma caixinha de surpresas, Hyuuga?"_

 **So don't say you love me, fala: Amo** _  
Então não diga que me ama em inglês, fala: Amo_ **  
Just let your heart speak up and I'll know  
** _Apenas deixe seu coração falar e eu vou saber_ **  
No amount of words could ever find a way** _  
Nenhuma quantidade de palavras poderia encontrar um caminho_ **  
To make sense of this** _  
Para fazer sentido disso_ **  
So I wanna hear your mother tongue** _  
Então eu quero ouvir sua língua materna_

 _ **\- notas -**_

 _Sem comentários sobre esse capítulo, somente que eu estou esperando há muito tempo para trazê-lo! haha_

 _Música: Mother Tongue – Bring Me The Horizon_

 _Mas me digam, gostaram da surpresa? Ah, por favor, me avisem dos erros e se a configuração está estranha. Pelo app não da pra saber muito bem!_

 _Muito obrigada pelos comentários e toda a ajuda. Também aceito músicas pra me inspirar!_

 _Amo vcs 3_


End file.
